Unusual Love
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: Bella gave birth to Renesmee, but survived the birth and Edward refused to change her. What will happen when the Volturi comes for the Cullens' punishment? What would happen when Alice left with Jasper? M rated for later chapters.
1. Preface

**Preface**

_By the time that you read this letter, Bella, I and Jasper are already gone. I hope that you'd find in your heart to forgive us, for our sudden departure. I'm not sure when we're going to be back; perhaps we'll be back when everything has settled in. Remember that I will always love you. Just don't do something that I wouldn't do, and I'm sure that you will be fine. Once again, I apologize for our sudden departure. _

_Love always, __  
__Alice_

How could she do this to me? After all that we've been through, how could she even think about leaving? I know that I was just a troublesome human, and even after the birth of Renesmee – in which I've survived by some mere miracle – I was still human. Edward refused to change me, saying that it wouldn't be okay since Renesmee was still just a toddler.

So here I was, standing on the side of Edward's bed that he had bought for me with Alice's letter in hand. My hands were shaking, because the letter seemed to be vibrating in my hand. How was I going to through this without her by my side? I was in a house full of vampires, and they were all thirsty. Well, her departure should really bring out some excitement for Emmett, especially now that he had to protect me from these hungry vampires, even though they were from the Denali.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Intro to my next fanfic. Bella is still human, adding a little twist to it because Bella as a vampire kills all the purpose of fun. =]_

_You can sue me for the idea lol.  
_


	2. Waiting For What?

**Waiting For What?**

_Alice. Why did you do this to me? You knew that I needed you to stay here with me, out of all the people, yet you chose to walk away at the most important time of my life? _

_I should be angry at you. I should be anything but hoping that you would be back. You had no idea how much I missed you. _

_The moment that I saw that letter. The moment that you chose not to say goodbye to me, I felt half of myself died. _

_Alice. You knew that my life was in danger. You knew that I was just a weak human. Why didn't you stay and help me be strong? _

_I couldn't be strong now that you weren't here. I couldn't be strong now because Edward had distanced himself from me. _

_Alice. Everyone was distancing themselves from me, like I was a plague. _

_Was I just a mere entertainment to you? Was I just a mere amusement to all of you vampires? _

_Alice. Please come back. I needed you here with me, by my side. I needed you Alice. Just please…come back._

What the hell was I doing? She wouldn't come back, even if she could possibly foresee the letter that I was writing for her at the moment. So after writing those last two words, I looked down at the letter and sighed. This was getting ridiculous. The house were beginning to be filled with vampires. Most of them didn't even share the same lifestyle that the Cullens had. The word 'scared' was the correct word for me at the moment. Whenever I walked down stairs, I would be met with blood red eyes that looked so dangerous. I know that they wanted to help the Cullens, yet I also know that they wanted to have me for a meal. The other vegetarians all had jet black eyes. They hadn't even gone out for a hunt, because the psychic wasn't here. It was dangerous for a human like me, and I couldn't believe that Edward had let this go on for this long.

Carlisle was the only one that could restrain himself from distancing himself away from me. He was a doctor after all, and I know he wanted to check up on me once in a while. Esme would only stay in the same room as me, for as long as she could handle the bloodlust. As for Edward. Oh, he did try, he did try his hardest but failed after a few seconds. I had told him to go and hunt countless times, but he just refused because he didn't know when the Volturi would come. I would rather die underneath his teeth rather than the Volturi. I would be the only human there, and I didn't want to create a war of bloodlust between vampires. That would be very dangerous for me, and Renesmee as well even though she had grown up so much.

"Mamma?" I heard Renesmee's voice and I quickly turned to the sound. Jacob was cradling her in his arms, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. If I couldn't give him the happiness that he deserved, then I was glad that my daughter could, even though it would be very wrong if he would start to call me 'Mother-In-Law'.

"Renesmee." I spoke softly as I walked over to her, with my arms outstretched. Jacob looked up from Renesmee, and I grinned at him. It was time for him to give my baby back, he had her for quite a while now.

Renesmee instantly reached her tiny hands forward, and soon I pulled her into my arms. She nuzzled up against my neck, and I sighed softly. Renesmee was the key to my sanity at the moment. She was one to keep my intact. I didn't know what would happen if Renesmee was to disappear from out of sight, and leaving me here with the thirsty vampires that were tempted to kill me.

"Have you seen Daddy, Mamma?" She asked and looked up at me with innocent eyes. I wanted to say yes, but I know that I couldn't lie to my very own daughter. I settled with a sigh, and shook my head.

"No, dear. I haven't." I answered truthfully, and she seemed to sigh. I heard a low growl, so I turned to look over at Jacob and raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly looked away from me, and I just sighed once more. He was disapproving of the way my _husband_ was acting at the moment. I was beginning to think why he wouldn't just change me. I could help him so much, yet he was suffering while I was frustrated of his decision.

Renesmee seemed unfazed by the answer, so she just moved on with the next one. "Have you seen Aunt Alice, Mamma?" She asked, and I paused my breathing. It was only the whole five seconds before I started breathing again, and I know that she knew there was something wrong.

"No, love. I haven't seen her around lately." I spoke, trying my best to hide my emotions but it was to no avail. Then I felt Renesmee's tiny hands on my face, and not long enough I was being pulled back into the scene that I knew so well.

I saw the scene of me giving birth to her replaying in my head. I saw the pain that I was in as Edward and Jacob were fussing over me. Surprisingly, for all of us, I survived the birth and Renesmee was the first to reach over to me. She showed me the time of my hardship, and she showed me the time that we enjoyed our day with one another out at the back yard. Then the scenes faded as she pulled her hands away from me. I blinked several times to get back to reality, and when I did and looked down at her with a loving smile.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, in which she giggled in the process. I smiled at that, and pulled back before looking over at Jacob. He was grinning from ear to ear, even though his eyes begged to differ. I saw the desperation in there, and I know that he was desperate to hold Renesmee again. I held in my laughter as I offered Renesmee towards him. His face brightened before taking her in his big arms.

"Go play." I said with a chuckle, and he grinned widely. Renesmee giggled and snuggled up into Jacob's side.

"Okay." Jacob answered in a childish tone, and was out of the room in a second.

Those were the time that I longed the most, because it distracted me from the sudden departure of Alice. I should be wondering about Jasper as well, but right now I just wanted to be selfish and wondered about Alice. Why couldn't she see that I needed her as much as I needed the whole family to be supporting this? Wait, I think there was something else as well, but I wasn't sure of what it was. Perhaps I needed Edward to spend time with me, and stop trying to make himself suffer.

I turned and walked over to the oversized plush bed, and fell down on top of the covered. I let out a sigh, a rather heavy sigh at that, and fluttered my eyes shut. Images of the time that I had spent with Alice rushed back into my mind, and I didn't know why I was thinking about her. Those images faded though, and they were replaced by the images of Edward. This time, however, they were the images that I didn't want to see. The pain that he had inflicted on me emotionally. The pain that he had inflicted on himself. The way he was so selfish about things that would be of a concern to my soul. I didn't even care if my soul would be damned, because I wanted to be with him forever. I wanted to be with this family forever, and ever. I couldn't even think of leaving them behind.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with reality once more. Alice was gone for three days now. The Volturi was still coming, and we just didn't know when. There were hungry vampires down stairs, lusting for my blood and Emmett was doing his best as a brother to protect me. I was still a weak human, a weak and clumsy human. There was one person that I needed to be with me at the moment, and that person wasn't Edward or Esme or Carlisle. That person had left, and I didn't when she was going to return. Alice, I didn't know what exactly I was waiting for. You'd probably not going to return, so why was I having my hope up so high?

* * *

_A/N:_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing guys. I started to wonder what would happen if Bella was still human after the birth of Renesmee the other night. So I'm just going to let my imagination answer it for me haha.  
_


	3. Out of Place

**Out of Place**

How much time was I supposed to stay in this room, and pretend that everything was fine? I couldn't cope with the fact that even Edward had distanced himself for me, completely. I hadn't seen him for days, and it had been nearly a week. Tanya would sometimes visit me up in his room, just to keep me company and informed me of what he was doing. The problem was, I zoned her out as soon as she got the chance to talk about Edward. He wasn't the one that I was caring about at the moment, and I know that I was being guilty but what else could I do? My best friend had up and left me with a bunch of hungry vampires. My _husband_ didn't even try to see if I was alright. Carlisle was becoming less in control because of his thirst. Everyone had black eyes apart from Renesmee and Jacob. I was the perfect meal for these vampires. The chance of me being turned was next to zero, not when I know that Edward wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Bella?" A familiar voice called from outside of the room, and I raised my eyebrow at that. I know that tone, and I hadn't heard that voice in so many days now. The devil that I was thinking about had let himself known. I just wondered how long he would be here for. Possibly less than a second.

"I'm still in here, Edward." I called out softly, even though I know that he could hear me even if I was whispering underneath my breath. There was one thing that I've learned from this, and it was when vampires were very hungry, their vampires' abilities enhanced. Great, if I wanted to get out of this place I wouldn't be able to outrun them.

The door creaked open, and I felt a breeze whooshing in. And standing before me was none other than my husband. The one that had been distancing away from me because of his thirst. He should really think about the future, and not the now. Because right now, my life was in jeopardy. I turned to look up at him, and of course I wasn't really expecting his eyes to be gold. His pitch black eyes were staring down at me with such intensity that only made me want to crawl underneath a rock, and stay there. I wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere with Alice…I didn't think she knew how much I truly missed her at the moment. There was this strong urge that kept pulling me towards the woods. It was as if I would be able to find everything that I was looking for.

"How are you?" Edward asked, his tone was strained, no doubt from between killing me and keeping me alive. This was just too dangerous, and I know that he loved me. Oh hold up! I didn't even think that he really did truly love me. If he loved me, then he should change me so that I could protect everyone. I didn't want to be a burden anymore.

"I'm good. You haven't hunted." I said. It wasn't a question, and he couldn't really fool me. I wasn't that easily fooled, not after Renesmee was born. He hung his head in shame, and I crawled back up against the bed. I was afraid that if I was being too close to him, he might lose control. I saw his features shook, and I know that he was starting to lose control.

I willed myself to stay calm, and my heart to beat in a steady rhythm so that I wouldn't be tempting him further on. "Perhaps, you should go hunt." I said matter-of-factly. He knew that I was right, that he should go hunt. But being him….

"No. I need to be here." He responded and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. Right now, he needed to hunt. That was what he need, to be full so that he could fully protect me if that was what he wished. His need was something that would put this whole situation into the most dangerous situation alive at the moment. If my blood was to make itself presence – in the air – then the whole house would turn into chaos. I hope that he should take this hint – the hint of me moving further away from him – to know that he should leave.

"Edward…" I breathed his name out, because I know that he could still hear me. He made an attempt to move forward, but stopped himself just when something below crashed. I didn't know what was happening down stairs, but this was what I did know. Edward had blurred out of the room in just a matter of a second, and I was left in the room once again. I released a relief sigh, and rested my head back against the headboard. I felt mentally exhausted, and I didn't even know whether I should just go to sleep or stay wide awake. I hadn't been able to sleep ever since Alice's departure. This was worse than Edward's departure, because this time I couldn't even sleep. Whenever I would close my eyes, I would hear something clicking against the windows, and my eyes would snap open at the sound. I hoped that Alice would come back, whether it would be through my windows or through the main door. Insanity was taking over, I was sure of it.

"Bella, dear?" I heard Esme's voice from behind the door just as I was giving up on trying to stay awake. I turned at the sound of the door being opened, and there she stood. She was worse than Edward, but she still held that motherly aura around her. I know that she could handle herself, but it was ridiculous that none of them would even go off and hunt. I would be fine, well as long as Jacob was here.

"Hello Esme, how are you doing?" I asked softly. She only stepped inside the room, with the door closed. In a blur of an eye, she was standing next to the window, with her head outside. I grimaced inwardly at the sight before me. Because of me, they all had to suffer. I didn't know what it would feel like to be that thirsty, to feel the burn that they were feeling, but it pained me to see them like this. It pained me to see Esme like this, to see that my mother-in-law was suffering because of me.

"I am doing fine, Bella. How are you, love?" She asked me in that motherly tone of her, and I only nodded. I had noticed that when I talked before, her hand was gripping on the edge of the window. I didn't want to make this the more difficult for her.

"I'm good, thank you Esme. How…" I paused then, because I know exactly how she was just by her action and expression right now. I sighed silently, even though I know that she could heard it. I shook my head lightly and looked at her with pleading eyes, yet I know they held pain in them as well. "Please, Esme. Take the family and go for a hunt. I will be fine here, with Jacob and Renesmee."

Esme's eyes widened a little, and I could see the comprehension within her pitch black eyes. But then they hardened, as if her will to stay here would never going to break no matter what I would say to her. As she was opening her mouth to spoke, I quickly speak up because I wanted her to know that I would be fine, and I wanted her to know how I feel about this. "Please Esme, I don't want to see you and the family suffers. It pains me to see you all like this. Go hunt, and rest. I will be fine." I assured her one more time, and her face masked with indecision.

I waited for her to make the right decision for her, and soon enough I heard a growl coming from outside of the room. I sighed. _Edward._ I thought as my eyes glanced over to the door. I couldn't believe that he would control his mother like this, even though Esme wasn't his biological mother. She was still his mother nonetheless, and now she was my mother and I was glad to have a second mother like her. I felt more like I belonged in this family, as long as Esme and Carlisle would be besides me. It was strange, really, for me to feel like this towards my second parents. I guess they made me feel like I actually had a family, here, by my side. Well, it was a shame that they had such a controllable son; _Edward._

Esme turned her blackened eyes towards the door. Her eyes were pained, and I wasn't sure what Edward and her were talking about because I saw her lips moved. It was as if her lips were quivering, but I couldn't hear a word that had left her mouth. Then she turned to me, and offered me an apologetic smile. For the first time ever since I've met her, I frowned and scowled at her. She was taken by surprise by my act, and I guess I should just blame this whole unnerving situation that we were in.

"Esme, please don't let Edward control you. You are your own person, and I know that the whole family is suffering right now. Even the vampires that aren't using your diet. You all should go for a hunt, I will be fine." I spoke in reassurance, and I saw her tensed up. I frowned once more, and turned to the door when I heard that same familiar growl intensified.

"Edward, may I have a word with you please?" I asked politely, even though I was very close into shouting at him. Seconds later he appeared in the room, next to Esme. She was looking out of the window, no doubt that she was breathing into the fresh air. I couldn't believe that Edward was the second reason to why none of the vampires in this house had gone for a hunt.

"Yes, Bella?" He spoke and his tone was hard. Didn't he know that he was in trouble right now?

"Take them hunting." I spoke in a commanding tone, and all he did was hardened his eyes on me. I was his **wife**, and I deserved to feel that the family wasn't suffering because of me. He was supposed to be my _husband_, not someone that would let people suffer because of his own wife. The wife that was beginning to think that she wasn't even his wife anymore, nor did she wanted to be.

"I can't. Your safety is more important." He replied with such hardness in his tone that got me to shoot up from my current position on the bed. I moved around the bed, and a few seconds later I was standing in front of him. So close that I could see his throat moving as he swallowed…perhaps his venom, down his throat. Good, because this was as far as my punishment for him would go.

"If you want to suffer, then so be it. I will not allow you to let the whole family, and the other vampires to suffer because of you." I spoke, my voice seemed to be hardening as well. His jaws clenched, so tightly that I was afraid that he might break his face. He let out a loud scoff, and blurred out of my sight as if he wasn't even there in the first place. I turned to Esme, and she was still having her head out of the window, but only a little further. I realized what I was doing to her, so I quickly went back to my previous position.

"Bella…" She began and I shook my head. She stopped there, and I smiled at her.

"Just go hunt. Jacob will be around here, don't worry. The pack will protect me and Renesmee while you and the other vampires go for a hunt. You need something in you."

She smiled at me, and nodded. "We will be back as soon as possible." I just nodded at her, and with that she blurred out of my sight. In an instance, I heard voices from downstairs, and movements. Then all was quiet, except for the movement from Jacob. I could make out his movement from anywhere.

Now I was alone, with werewolves to protect me and my hybrid daughter. This was going to be exhausting. If it wasn't exhausting for me, then it would be exhausting for everyone else. They were forced to protect a human, and a hybrid. I felt as if God sent me down here to punish me, and this was the punishment that I deserved. Firstly, I had driven Edward away from me at the first day of school. Secondly, I had driven the whole family away from me after my 18th birthday. Thirdly, I had driven Alice away – along with Jasper – from the inevitable death that the vampires that were accommodating the Cullens' home were about to share. I guess that was good, in a way, because Alice and Jasper would still be alive…while everyone else would be turned to dust. As for me? I'd be their meal.

* * *

_A/N:_

_ Boo Edward! Booo! Sorry for all these depressing chapters. Especially this one. My aunt and cousin went back to their home today, and everything in my house is empty and quiet. I miss them. So I'm just using this chapter to pour all of that emotions in._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing though. =]  
_


	4. Flashlights

**Flashlights**

When you die, your life would appear before your eyes before everything would go black. Well, I had experienced that once. Wait, no, I had experienced that twice. This would be the third time, and I couldn't believe that my own husband had lost control of his thirst. This was to be expected after all, especially when Jacob and Renesmee weren't around. The pack was around, but because Edward was my husband I bet they all thought that we were only playing around. Didn't they know that Edward hadn't fed ever since the birth of Renesmee? Not to mention that I was bleeding while giving birth to her, and I was still human after Alice had told everyone about the Volturi vision. I guess the pack all thought that I would allow him to bite me. Of course, I would allow him to bite me if he wouldn't kill me in the process. Right now, the look of hunger in his eyes had spoken so much. He was going to kill me, I was sure of it.

Like I had expected, he didn't go with the others to hunt. I didn't hope that he would go, because knowing him, he was too stubborn to even listen to his own logical senses. Hunting was like a game to him. Hunting was like a game to any hunters – whether they were human or not – out there. I was a prey, and this prey knew that her life was going to end. It was a little ironic that my own husband would kill me. My own _vampire husband_. I guess this was my fate, and if Alice didn't see this before she left, I think there was something wrong with her ability right there. Why was I breathing heavily, waiting for Edward to finish me off while thinking about Alice? Shouldn't I really be thinking about Edward, instead of Alice at this moment? Now, who was the one that have my still beatable heart? Edward or Alice? Right now, it belonged to Alice because Edward was about to kill me. When I thought about it more, however, my heart belonged to no one at this moment. Alice had left me in the hands of Edward, and there was no one to save me.

I wasn't going to die in a place of someone else. I wasn't going to die in a place for another human being. I was going to die, simply because my husband couldn't control his thirst. I was going to die, because my stubborn of a husband wouldn't listen to me. Now my heart was pounding against its ribcage, not because it was soaring out from the sky of Edward's presence, and the love that I felt for him. It was pounding because it was trying to get the very last beats of itself, before it would completely stop. Who was going to save me right now? Absolutely no one that I could think of. Not when Edward was so near in killing me at the moment.

His hard marble hand was around my neck. He wasn't squeezing the life out of me. He was actually being gentle, just like I was the most fragile being that he had ever touched. He had killed so many fragile beings anyway, I wasn't an exception, not even as his wife. Should I really be praying that someone would just come to my rescue? Probably not. No one wouldn't even come if I was to scream now. Well, I could scream, but I was completely and utterly speechless because of him. My own husband. Did you really think that he would love me that much to not kill me?

"Edward…please…control….yourself…" I spoke in between breath, the tears couldn't stop from escaping my eyes. He looked almost pained, but then his chest rumble into a dangerous growl, and his piercing pitch black eyes were looking at me with hunger and desire. Oh great, I know that he was hungry, but I didn't know that he was desiring my blood at this moment. Wait, somewhere deep inside my heart, I know that he desired my blood more than he said he loved me more than anything. This wasn't love. It was just simply a game to him. Perhaps if he could really read my mind, I bet he would view me as any other human being out there. If he did, perhaps all of this wouldn't happen. Perhaps I would still be alive, and not knowing about the whole vampirism thing.

He didn't say a word as he leant in. He didn't say a word as his thumb ran lightly along the pulse point of my neck. Most of all, he didn't even utter any word as he pressed his icy cold lips against my pulse point. He hummed contently, despite the fact that my body was quivering with fear. He continued to kiss my neck, but only at that one spot that I know would soon to be ripped apart. How long was he going to let me wait for my death? If he wasn't going to do this now, who else would do it for him? No one was here to witness this. No one was here to save me. I should just give up on living, and let death consume me.

I closed my eyes, and waited for the sharp, sensation of pain to take me away. I felt his lips stiffen against my pulse point, and somehow I know that it was time for me to say my silent goodbyes. I felt his lips parted, and I shuddered as his icy cold breath hit against my hot skin. My shudder didn't make a difference to my already quivering body. And that didn't wake him up from the animal that was controlling him at this moment. It was such a shame that I couldn't say my goodbyes to everyone. It was such a shame that I didn't get to see Charlie one last time. Most of all, it was a darn shame that I didn't get to see Alice and her beautiful, smiling pixie face the last time. Life wasn't going to be fair, I've learned this from the moment that Charlie and Renee separated. Right now, this death was going to pay for my sin; the sin of marrying a bloodsucking vampire.

I could feel the tip of his teeth hovering above my neck. Just a little bit more, and he would successfully sink his teeth deep inside of me. However, it was strange that he was taking this long to end my life. I could still feel his hand on my neck, and the other hand pinning my body against the wall. His teeth were still hovering above my neck, yet he didn't make any move. I heard a low growl, soon it was erupted with a loud snarl. That wasn't Edward. It definitely wasn't Edward. I snapped my eyes open, and there she was. Her eyes were coal black with rage. And she was on Edward's back, holding his head into place so that he wouldn't bite down into my neck. Her hair didn't look as perfect as she wanted it to be, but it was still perfect in my eyes. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking at her brother – though not blood related – with rage and hatred in her eyes that seemed to intensify more.

"Let. Her. Go. Edward." She spoke with such venom in her voice that each word had become a sentence. Slowly, and reluctantly as I felt his hand removing away from my body, he let go off of me and slowly took a few steps backward. His eyes were burning deeply into my soul, and for once I didn't know if I had fallen in love with the right person or not. My question had been answered, when he tried to lunge himself at me with Alice still on his back.

**I did fall in love with the wrong person.**

"Edward!" Alice let out a fierce snarl, and he stopped dead on his track, just one foot away from me. I was too shocked to do anything. Alice's return shocked me. However, what shocked me the most was the she returned to rescue me. She returned to save my pathetic little human life. I didn't know why, but it was like my heart was reaching out to grasp her unbeatable and icy cold one.

In an instant, Alice swiftly jumped down from Edward's back and blurred to stand right in front of me. Her hand reached back, and pushed me gently behind her in a protective way. Her jet black eyes were still glaring at Edward, and I could still hear their growls. Because of the noises that didn't quite sound like everything was fine, the wolf pack immediately busted in. Granted, the door was still safe since it was left wide open. Jacob and Renesmee were the first to widen their eyes. Then Jacob hardened his eyes on Edward, and his body began to shake in fury. Renesmee immediately ran towards me, and thrown herself into my arms as I opened them to embrace her. Jacob was still shaking, yet he hadn't phase like the rest of his pack. Esme's living room had now become the shelter of four large male wolves. Leah and Seth were probably still in the woods.

"Take this outside." Alice spoke in such a demanding tone that none of the wolves would want to disobey her. Edward, on the other hand, didn't even move.

While the wolves growled and snarled at Edward to move, he didn't. It was like he had glued his feet down against the floor, and his eyes were staring pass Alice and at me in a way that still got my body to quiver. Alice, whom was the second closet to me to even feel what Edward's intense stare was doing to me, felt my body quivering and let out a growl. I didn't have to guess that she was growling at Edward, because she was. She turned her head to look over at the wolves, then up and over at Jacob whom was still trying to control himself from phasing. I know that he didn't want to hurt Edward, because hurting Edward would be hurting Renesmee. But Edward had hurt me, his best friend and once true love. I know what sort of emotions that he was going through.

In an instant blur, one of the wolves lunged forward, and engulfed Edward's forearm into its big jaw. Another wolf followed, only to be engulfing Edward's other forearm; Quil and Embry. A howl rippled out throughout the living room, and Quil and Embry sprang forward with Edward's struggle form in their jaws. Sam and Paul followed Quil and Embry closely behind, while the other two young wolves took Edward into the forest. I shuddered at the thought of Edward getting killed by these four werewolves. I didn't want him to be killed. I just wanted him to wake up from his thirst, and to see that he was making the biggest mistake of his existence. I could imagine me living without him, but I couldn't imagine Renesmee or the whole family living without him.

All of this fear, all of this anticipation of someone coming to rescue me, all of this loud noises, they were doing my head in. Renesmee was whispering softly into my ears, yet I couldn't quite make out the words. My eyes were closed once again, and I felt darkness engulfed me. I welcomed the darkness this time, because it was warming me up in a way that I didn't know it could. Before I fell into the darkness, however, I felt a pair of strong arms caught me as I stumbled to the ground – most likely. Was it so wrong to even _dream_ of Alice catching me? Right now, I could only let my dream to carry me into a world that Edward would actually love me for who I was. A world that I could possibly return his love after what he had done to me. Until I would give Edward's my forgiveness in my dream, I refused to wake up and be met with the eyes full of pain from him.

* * *

_A/N_

_Edward is getting the beating of his life. The worse kind of beating before what Felix had given him in New Moon the Movie haha._

_I didn't mention Jasper here, and you all probably know that he didn't return. The next chapter might tell you why, or the next one after the next._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	5. Why?

**Why?**

When I woke up…I couldn't remember much from what had happened before I had fainted. I was expecting to be lying on the floor, but to my surprise, I was lying on a bed that I was totally unfamiliar with. There was one thing that had caught my senses though, and it was Alice's scent rather than Edward's scent. I thought that was strange, but that would totally explain the bed. I sat up slowly, and immediately was hit by a sudden wave of headache. I groaned quietly at the pain that was convulsing through my head, and let my body lower itself down until my head hit the pillow. Even though the action was soft and gentle, it didn't stop the pain that was coursing throughout my body. I guess this was what I get from not being able to sleep.

"I'm sorry." A soft voice rang out and traveled towards my ears. I winced at the voice, not because it was loud, it was because it made the headache worse. Any noises right now would make it ten times worse, and I didn't even want to move my head to look over to where the voice was. I already know whom the voice belonged to, but I just wanted to turn and look at her, to confirm that she had actually returned, and everything about her departure was just a horrible nightmare.

"Why?" My voice came out as a crack, and I realized that my throat was so dry that it was preventing my ability to talk. I cleared my throat, only to have making it worse. I felt a soft, cold hand gently slipped under my neck, and supporting it up. The next second I felt cold glass against my lips, and the cool water hit my dry lips. My brain instantly reacted to it, and I was soon gulping the water down like I hadn't been drinking for months. The glass was half emptied when I decided that I had enough. The glass was taken away from me, but the headache wasn't but at least it had somehow decreased.

"Why?" I repeated the question again, when I felt the hand cradling my neck stiffened. The hand relaxed, and I slowly turned my head over to meet her face. I winced at every move though, because with each move came a new shock of headache.

"Because I wanted to find someone to help us." Alice replied softly, and her voice was quiet much to my liking. I know that if I didn't have this headache, I wouldn't be able to hear her.

"But…" I stopped myself from saying that after she left, Edward had made it very hard on every single vampire in the household. I sighed and shook my head, my _husband_ was too stubborn for his own good, and he had to bring everybody down with him. "I've never thought that my best friend would leave me, _again_, without much of a goodbye face to face."

I dared to look into her golden eyes then, and I saw the pain within them. I know that I shouldn't be feeling rather smug about this, but it was a good thing that she realized what she had done to me. Her leaving me the first time was bad enough, and I didn't have anyone to talk to, to come running to, to have a shoulder to cry on. I know that I did have Angela, but the only person that I wanted at that time – the time that Edward had left me – was Alice. And this time, I needed her more than I'd need Edward himself. She had to know this; she was a psychic, right?

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, but do know that I am here now, and I will not leave you…"

"Don't say 'I promise' if you're going to break it, again." I cut her off when she was about to say what I know she was. Her mouth clamped shut, and she looked even more pain than before. Despite my head pounding, I pushed myself off of the bed, and attempted to stand. Well, that was a bad idea; because the moment that my feet touched the ground, it was then the dizziness went back into my own eyes with full force. I felt a pair of hands caught me when I was falling backward, and I sighed. I couldn't do anything on my own now, and that absolutely sucked.

"Be careful." She said as she guided me down on the bed, and having me to lay back down on it. Once my back hit the soft mattress, I turned so that my back was facing her. I was hurt by her action, and I was glad that she was back. I didn't know which emotion to stay with, because I didn't want her to think that I would forgive her that easily.

"Bella…" She reached out over to me, and her finger was just an inch away from me but I felt them stopped. I didn't turn to look at her, and I heard her sigh. The bed moved a little, and I know then that she had gotten off the bed. "The others are back, except for Edward and Jasper. If you need me, just call for me." With that, she left, leaving her scent with her.

I felt wet tears streaking down the side of my face, and it was hurting me more than the headache that was pulsing through my head. I had hurt Alice, and most important of all, I hurt her more than any human ever could. I know that I was the only human that the Cullens and the rest of the vampire society ever associated with, but I couldn't believe that I had just hurt Alice like that. I shouldn't take out my frustration on her, and I shouldn't take out my anger towards Edward on her. I wanted to apologize to her, but I just couldn't stand her breaking another promise to me anymore. I thought vampires were good at keeping promises, but I was wrong at that part.

The tears continued to stream down my face, and I squeezed my eyes close so that I didn't have to see the photo frame of Alice and Jasper on the side of the bed. It wasn't because I felt alone that Edward wasn't here to hold me at the moment, but it was because I felt jealous of Jasper. I shouldn't be feeling like this, but now that I thought more about it with my head pounding, I know that Edward had blinded me from the love that I had felt for Alice. Somehow, he made me think that I was in love with him, when I was in love with the beautiful pixie. But in a way, I let Edward twisted that love because Alice had already found her soul mate. I just didn't want to chase an unrequited love, and I didn't want to chase after someone that was happy with her spouse. I wasn't that much of a sadistic person, and I know that wouldn't even work anyway.

I didn't know how long I was muffling my cries for, but I know that the whole house would hear me sobbing. Why couldn't I just have one peaceful moment to myself? Oh right, I chose this life, and I couldn't run away from it. No, I didn't want to run away from it, because I loved my new family so much to even let them go. As for Edward, I didn't know what I would do with him now. He was such a good boyfriend when we were together in high school, and he was a superbly good husband when we were married. However, he became such a horrible husband when he let his controllable side gotten the best of him, and nearly ended up killing me had Alice didn't come back and intervened. In all of my humanity, in all of the time that I knew mythological creatures were real, Edward hadn't saved my life, not even once. He was the reason to my near experience to death. It was Jacob that saved me that first time, and the second time was Alice.

"Bella?"

The soft voice of Esme broke me out of my thought, and I slowly lifted my head up from the pillow to look across the room to where she stood at the door. Her black pitch eyes had returned to their original honey brown, and within them held the pain of a mother that couldn't stand seeing her child hurting or upset. Once she had noticed my red puffy eyes from all the crying, she let out a small gasp and was immediately by my side, gathering my small and frail body in her strong arms and gently rocked me back and forth.

"Shh, everything will be alright."

I wanted to believe her words. I wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright, but there was nothing to make me believe that. We were being hunted by the Volturi. Edward had nearly tried to kill me because he was too thirsty and refused to hunt for my sake, or even for his sake. I didn't want Esme to think that I doubted her words, because she had done so much for me. I simply nodded, letting her know that everything was going to be alright, even if I was just pretending.

"Edward will be back."

My body frozen up at the news. Esme must have felt my body frozen up too, because she stopped her rocking movement and tensed up. This was a touchy subject, but really I didn't want to think about Edward. I didn't even want to think about anything else, let alone Edward. He had done enough damaged. Not that I was thinking that he deserved a punishment. He surely deserved to be re-educated, because he needed to learn to stop controlling people and make them do what he thought was best for him. He had to learn to accept the fact that he could be wrong in certain things, for example; _Not letting anyone in the household hunt while having a human around._

I pulled away from Esme, and since she knew that I was trying to pull away she let me. I could never fight off a vampire's strength. "I want to rest up, for a while." I avoided her eyes while speaking these words, because I know that if I would to look into her eyes, she would read all of the emotions running through me. I couldn't risk her knowing that I was already broken, and that even if my daughter was still alive, no one could ever repair me. Perhaps, deep within my soul, I know that Alice could, but I didn't want her to be the one to patch me up and leave me broken once more. I couldn't handle that, not now, not ever. I'd rather die to be broken up again.

"Alright dear, just call one of us if you need anything." Esme said softly, though I could hear the pain in her tone. She masked it so well, that if I wasn't listening so intensely at her tone because of my pounding headache, I would have missed it.

"I will." I responded simply, and even though right now I needed to be one of them, so that they wouldn't have to babysit me all the time. I know the risk of being a newborn and everything, but that shouldn't be a problem if I had the upper strength, and with Emmett here surely we could have overthrown the Volturi. Okay, maybe we really shouldn't risk it, and Jasper wasn't here. Jasper? I didn't even hear Alice mentioning him when I woke up earlier, and I didn't remember seeing him when Alice came back to the rescue.

Esme placed a soft, motherly kiss atop my forehead before standing up and left the room. I was left to ponder about Jasper. Maybe I should just ask for Alice to come back up and tell me why Jasper wasn't here. And as soon as I had made that decision, I changed it abruptly because I didn't want to see her at the moment, even if I really wanted to see her. Wait, did that even make any sense? I sighed and lowered my head down on the pillow. I didn't feel like sleeping right now, not when I had enough of it already. I didn't even feel like thinking, not with this dreadful headache. I guess I should just relax my mind, and make a mental note of asking for some painkillers when I'd decide to get out of bed.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Sorry for the major delay. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this as much as I made Bella went psycho on Alice. Nah, not really psycho, but you know what I mean, and I dislike it lol._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	6. Jasper

**Jasper**

It seemed like I had drifted off to sleep. It was dark when I opened my eyes, and it didn't look like that no one had set foot in my room while I was asleep. That was freaky, because I was used to feel people walking in and possibly watching me sleep. At least my headache was nearly gone, but I still needed some painkillers. I slowly pushed myself off of the bed; my hand went to the side of my head to cradle it in case it'd decide to kill me again. When my feet touched the ground, I was quite glad that I didn't receive a shock from the headache. I released the breath that I was holding, and stood up before moving towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I stopped in my track, and turned to see _her_ sat perched on the edge of the window. She could have used the door! Besides, this wasn't really my house, and it wasn't like she'd need to be sneaky about this.

"Alice! Why don't you use the door like a normal person?" I frowned as she released a soft, melodic giggle. I fought to have my frown in place, but failed when a small smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"I'm not normal, don't you remember?" She asked playfully before swinging her legs over the edge. I noticed then that she was holding a glass of water in one hand; the other hand was holding...something that I couldn't really see.

"Painkillers." Alice answered my unspoken curiosity as she moved fluidly over to me. She held out both of the items to me with a smile, yet it didn't reach her eyes.

I tentatively took the glass, popped the two painkillers in my mouth, drank the water and swallowed the pills. All the while, I know that Alice was watching me with a fascinated expression. "Thanks." I moved to set the glass on the night stand, but she had taken it and did it for me in less than a second.

"Edward's not back yet."

Her words came out as a statement more than a question. I sighed as I moved back towards the wall, and leaned my back against it. Why did she have to bring him up? I didn't really care whether or not he was back. I only cared about Renesmee. I hadn't seen her ever since I had awakened earlier.

"Where's Renesmee?" Avoiding the 'Edward topic' was the only thing that I wanted to do. He had done enough for me to handle; _for my fragile heart to handle._ I didn't want to go back to him, yet I didn't want to hurt him. I was stuck in the middle of an unwanted situation.

"She's with Rose and Jacob."

I raised an eyebrow after her answer. "I don't think it's safe for Renesmee to be with two people that hate each other, but love her."

"They know when to kill each other, Bella. They wouldn't do that in front of Nessie." She answered with a glint of amusement in her eyes, while I tried not to cringe at the nickname the family had given her.

"Is Jasper back?"

The atmosphere changed as soon as the question had been delivered. If the atmosphere wasn't tense before, then it was now. My eyes travelled over to where Alice sat on the edge of the bed, her face emotionless and I could tell that she had stopped breathing. There was something that she was hiding from me, and I wanted to know what it was. I know that she and Jasper left to get some help, but I didn't know why Alice had returned without him. I know that if he was back, I would appear to be very calm when I was angry at Alice earlier.

"No."

Came Alice's emotionless reply. What exactly did happen to them? I know that I shouldn't be prying, but I just wanted to know. Alice was the most important person in my life, and even though the love that I felt for her was different than the love that she felt for me, I'd still accept the fact that she was my best friend, and sister-in-law.

"Where is he?" I asked, knowing full well that she was now masking her pain with a blank face. It hurt me to see her like this, but if I didn't know what happened then I couldn't comfort her, or try to sympathize.

"Mexico."

She didn't need to say no more, even though her answers had been a one word answer ever since I asked about Jasper. I lifted off the wall and moved over to her. I know that she heard me, but she didn't make any movement when I pulled her into a comforting embrace. I tightened my hold around her, and a minute later her body started to tremble. Her hands reached up and clung onto me, as if I would be able to bring Jasper back to the family. The thing was, I wanted to, but I just didn't know how. Not to mention with me being a human and all.

"I'm sure he'll come back." I tried to make my voice as soothing as I possibly could, but I know that I couldn't do it, not when I so much wanted to cry with her – even if she wouldn't shed a tear.

She didn't respond to that then. She just continued to sob in my arms, unable to control the sob when I know that she didn't want to appear weak, and vulnerable. No one wanted to appear weak and vulnerable, not even the indestructible vampires could get away with these ugly and uncomfortable feelings. However, to see the so ever bubbly and cheerful Alice in such a state, my heart couldn't help but weep with her.

"Alice, please, he'll come back." I uttered these words once more, and even though I wanted so much to at least add _I Promise_ after that one sentence, I just couldn't. How was I to be sure that Jasper would come back? Not to mention, how was I to be sure that whatever Jasper was doing down in Mexico, would be any good news for us? So those questions hung in the air, while both Alice and I stayed in our position; comforting and weeping. That didn't stay long, not when Alice had forced herself to come back to her usual herself. I wondered if she knew how strong she was being – for me – at this moment.

She pulled away from my embrace, and that didn't take her that much effort to do so. She wiped the imaginary tears from her eyes, even though her face was still pale, smooth and beyond perfection in my eyes. She looked up at me with those painful eyes that she was trying to hide by masking that emotion. She gave me a smile, a smile that I know was supposed to be a reassurance smile. "Yes, he'll come back, eventually."

_Eventually,_ I repeated the word in my mind. He'd definitely come back. They were inseparable, until now because of me. And right now, the chance of knowing exactly what he was doing in Mexico, arisen. "If you don't mind me asking, what is he doing in Mexico?"

Once again, Alice tensed but wasn't for long. She tipped her head down, bit on her bottom lip before letting out a quiet sigh that I know if I hadn't been listening to her, I would miss it. "Finding help...within his first encounter."

Her voice was full of pain, or did it intensify? It did intensified, because her body was shaking again from the uncontrollable sob. However, she managed stay strong, even though that I couldn't even stay strong for her. What was so important that Jasper couldn't come back with Alice? His first encounter...Now that I thought about it more, I know exactly who Alice was mentioning. But, why her of all the people? I may not remember much from what Jasper had told me about my past, not with all of these stress just kept on building up on me, but I did remember her name and what she had done to Jasper. But, _why her?_

"Maria." There was so question behind my tone. It was a surprise and shocking realization that was kept in a minimum bay. And with Alice's head slowly bopping down in confirmation, there was no misunderstanding from why Jasper had gone down to Mexico to _find help._

I sat on the bed and pondered any reasonable excuses that Jasper could possibly go back and ask for help from a vampire that wanted nothing more but power. He must had told Alice this, and since I know that Alice would see his future, I decided to ask why.

"He thinks that it would help us if the Volturi was to attack." She spoke before I could even ask her the question, but at least she was saving time. Wait, why was she saving time? At least I didn't have the pull to ask her that.

"If the Volturi attack, no one would be able to protect me." That was true. I was still a mere human, and I know that Aro was interested in my power; my ability to block all kind of mental powers.

"I'm sure Edward would be able to protect you." She replied but those words didn't sound that convincing. We both knew what Edward was going to do to me if she hadn't come back.

"I'm sure he would find me the most delicious meal on the battlefield." I know that there was no time for sarcasm, but at least that was half the truth. "If you change me, I could help so much, but I guess there isn't much time." Time, even though time didn't mean anything for a vampire, but it meant everything for a human. Right now, time meant everything to all of the vampires in this household, and somehow it meant nothing to me.

Alice sighed, shook her head gently and looked up at me. The pains in her eyes were half way gone, and it was replaced by the love and...regret. Was she regretting for not changing me when I asked her to? Was she regretting for having a human me as a friend, a sister-in-law, and now a burden to protect? I just wanted to dig up and hole and live in it, for all the rest of my humanity at this moment.

"Bella." She softly spoke my name, and her hand was still reaching up and cupping the side of my cheek. Instinctively, I leant my face against her palm as her thumb stroked gently across my breakable skin. "If he cannot protect you, then I will. I will sacrifice myself if it means you'd be alive."

I know that family would sacrifice themselves for the other member, but why would she do that and leave Jasper behind? My life wasn't that important, and Edward had proven that point when he didn't change me. So even if I died, I was sure that he would find someone else, someone that would live with him for all eternity. Someone that he didn't need to transfer his venom into.

"Why? I know that I'm your best friend, and your sister-in-law, but why would you go to that extent?"

The pain that Jasper had caused her was now completely gone in her eyes, and now her eyes were speaking the full volume of love. Love, what kind of love that she was feeling for me? Was it the same kind that I felt for her, and continue to feel?

"Because, Bella, I couldn't live without knowing that you are safe, and alive." And here I thought that Edward would be saying these exact words, with exact devotion and committed in his tone. Yet, he had said it so many time, and always left uncertainty in my heart. With Alice, it was completely different. I trusted her with my life, and I would continue to do so.

"And Jasper?" Despite the fact that returning to this topic would cause her pain, like the pain that was slowly returning back into her eyes, I wanted to know if Jasper would go to the end of the earth with her.

"Jasper and I are slowly breaking our bond."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Dun dun dun. Updated once more. Thanks for the boring breaks that I get from classes, or the boring lecture._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	7. My Big Mistake

**My Big Mistake**

That couldn't be possible. Even though I didn't know the two of them my whole life, they couldn't be breaking up. Jasper and Alice was the only couple that I've seen had less complication, next to Carlisle and Esme. This certainly wasn't right, but who was I going to complain to about this? It wasn't my place to fix their relationship, _their marriage,_ not when the other part wasn't here.

"Alice…" I paused there. I didn't know what to say. Not when I had learned that Jasper and her would no longer be together in the future.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I could hear the heavy lie underneath her tone. Even though I was not Jasper, I could feel that she was breaking inside. I know so much of how a heart could give such pain while it was beginning to shatter. The pain almost made you wanted to die, because there was no reason to live. Like Edward had left me in the woods that day, he took my heart; and my life with him. Even when he returned with both of my heart and my life, I still felt lifeless around him. Every time that I spent my time with him, I started to live just a bit more. However, spending time with Alice brought me back to full life, and that had confused me then. Now, it was clear as day that I was more in love with Alice than Edward. A love that I know would be unrequited.

"Right." I muttered.

She gave out a sigh then, but frozen when her eyes seemed to be lost in the distance. She was having a vision, and I know not to disturb her while she was being sucked inside it. The vision seemed to be playing rather long, and each second ticked by her mouth fell agape until I thought that it would hit the floor. She came out of the vision after a good six minutes, and looked at me with deep concern.

"They will be here in five minutes."

She didn't let me respond to that. She took me up in her tiny arms and flitted out the room. It only took us a mere second to get down to the lounge, where everyone had heard her warning and gathered here. I didn't have the chance to tell them how much I appreciated them to be here, and support someone that they barely know. I know that they all met Renesmee, and had spent time with her. I was still a human, so my blood would become difficult for them if I was to be near them for too long. Now I was beginning to worry about this. The confrontation with the Volturi wouldn't be that short. I hope that they all could control their thirst.

"Let's go greet the guests!" Emmett's booming voice echoing throughout the house, as several vampires chuckled at his outburst.

"Alright, the wolves can stay in the woods, and Bella can be with them."

Alice's words surprised everyone, including me. I thought I was supposed to meet Aro, and convince him Renesmee wasn't an Immortal Child. I shot her a look, but her head was tilted away from me even though she had set me down. This wasn't what we had planned, and I didn't like the thought of watching from the side line, not to mention I wouldn't be able to see or hear what they were doing or talking about.

"I'm going with you." My voice was firm, the only reason that she dared to look at me. I could see the refusal in her eyes.

"It's too dangerous." She argued, but somehow I didn't believe that danger would be a problem here.

"You're wasting time." I frowned at her, then turned to Emmett. "You can protect me, right?"

He beamed at me, and blurred out of my sight to come and stand in front of me with the same beaming grin. "Hell yeah! None of those losers can get to ya. They have to get through the Invincible Man first!"

I had to giggle at that. Trust Emmett to lighten up the tension. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I know that my fake enthusiasm was helping them, but it wasn't really helping me. My nerves were getting to me, and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, it didn't work.

Emmett picked me up and carried me out the door, so that my slow human pace wouldn't hold anyone up. We all stood in a formation, and the formation pretty much was surrounding me; the _weak_ human. All of the non-vegetarian vampires stopped breathing, and I know why they had to do so. Renesmee was being cradled by Rosalie, and I wanted to turn and tell her how much I was thankful of her to support me, and my baby. I know that we had gone off the wrong foot at first time, but now she truly felt like I was a part of this family, and I was worth protecting for.

It didn't take long for the Volturi to arrive, along with – _perhaps –_ half of the population of vampires. I couldn't believe that they would bring their own witnesses, and I could practically see that there would be a war. I would be starting this war, because my blood was more exquisite to all of the vampires that had gathered around here. Aro stopped, signaling for the others to stop behind him. His crimson eyes flickered towards the supporters of my family, and they soon landed on me. His eyebrow cocked upward, and his eyes left mine and I know that he was studying Renesmee in Rosalie's arms. Then his eyes were on me again, and his lips twitched upwards in a cruel, yet polite smile.

"Bella, it is indeed surprising and almost shocking to see you survived the birth, and still being a delicious human." The vampires behind him chuckled at his words, and the amusement danced across his eyes. "So, where is Edward?" He asked softly, and his eyes flickered towards Carlisle briefly before returning to me once more.

"I…" Before I could even finish the sentence of _I Don't Know_, I felt a rush of wind, and soon enough I felt a cold hand grasping mine gently. I could hear a ripple of soft snarl coming from beside me, and I know that it was Edward. He had returned to protect me, like he had sworn he would. But really, when my blood was to spill, would he be able to protect me like he said he would?

"I am right here, Aro." Edward responded to Aro's question, and Aro's eyes became even more amused than before. Perhaps he could see that _this marriage_ was shattering.

He could see it now, especially when he had touched Marcus' hand with his lips turned into a full upward smile. I wonder what Marcus could see in this marriage, then again I know all too well. If all of us was to come out alive after this, I would have to take Edward and explain to him that I had no longer feel anything for him. I know that he wouldn't be able to take it well, and maybe he even try to kill me then. But, I couldn't live with someone that I couldn't love. I didn't want to lie to myself anymore, and I certainly didn't want to lie to him, at all. He was my first love, and he deserved that much.

"Mmm." Aro moved his hand away from Marcus and lifted his head upward. He took one sniff in the air, frowned, and turned his eyes towards the woods before looking back at us once more. "I see, you have allied yourself with the werewolves. I would like to see them, they could make a great addition to my vast growing empire."

Did he actually believe that he could convince the wolves to join them? He was pathetic, in every aspect. I heard loud growls coming towards the woods, and Aro chuckled in amusement, along with Caius while Marcus remained emotionless. I wondered if he had ever smiled, in all of his life. I turned my focus back on Aro, and he seemed to beckon me forward. Did he not know that he couldn't read my mind, like the last time he tried to? I turned to look at Edward, and his jaw was tightened to the point that I was hoping that he wouldn't break his face. I looked over to Alice, and she was biting down on her bottom lip and her tiny fists were clenching tightly, which made her skin paler. What exactly did she see in the vision? And what exactly Edward had heard from Aro's mind?

I gave out a sigh in exasperation, and turned to look at Aro. "Aro, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to stay where I am so that I wouldn't make my family too worried about my well-being."

His smile faded, but he understood and nodded. "I see." Then he grinned, the excitement from this event had gotten to him I presumed. He clasped his hands in front of him, and his eyes darted towards Renesmee. "So this is the Immortal Child." He mused, and all of the vampires from his side looked over at Renesmee, and I felt so weak then that I couldn't even protect my own child from him.

"Yes, I've seen _it_ with my own eyes. Running with one of the wolves." A soft voice sounded, and I heard gasps coming from the Denali family. The silver blonde head poked out from the crowd, and my eyes widened as they landed on Irina. How could she do this? I know that Kate and Tanya couldn't even believe this as well.

"Irina…Why?" It was Tanya that had stepped up before her own sister. Kate soon joined her, and I couldn't see the looks on their faces. Then again, I know exactly what their eyes were saying. No one could have believed that Irina would betray the Cullens, or even her own family for that matter.

"She killed Laurent." Irina answered with hatred in her voice. So this was for revenge? Didn't she know that it was Victoria that sent Laurent to his death? Well, it was partially Victoria's fault, but really I was helpless against him. And right now, I was helpless against anyone.

"Now, now, we're not here to have some family argument." Aro intervened as he looked both at Tanya, Kate and lastly Irina. He smiled that sadistic smile of his, and cocked his head to the side. "Would you lay your life on the line that the child that they are holding is an Immortal Child?"

Irina looked back at Aro, and hesitated for a moment before nodded. "Yes, I would." Somehow, I had the feeling that the Denali would lose another member, another sister.

"Well then," Aro turned and looked at Renesmee before gesturing my little girl to come forth. I stiffened when Renesmee turned to Rose, her hand reached up to touch her perfect, pale face. Rose frowned at whatever Renesmee was letting her see, but nodded before setting her down. Renesmee turned and walked over to Aro. My eyes were fixated on her, I didn't want her to be out of my sight.

Aro bent down to her level, and smiled as he offered his hand out to her. Renesmee took it without hesitation, and Aro's smile seemed to fade by each second. I didn't know what Aro was reading into Renesmee's mind, but I know that he was witnessing the birth of Renesmee, and how she was not an Immortal Child. As for Renesmee, I could take a possible guess that she was showing Aro her ability; the exact opposite of Edward's ability. Aro withdrawn his hand from Renesmee, and stood up with an excited smile. I didn't know what he was thinking, but certainly Edward could because he was growling ferociously beside me.

"My, my, that is quite a scene to witness." Aro voice was coaxed with excitement, and Caius turned to give him a confused look. He turned to his brother, and smiled tentatively at him. "The child is a hybrid. A cross breed between vampire and human." Caius eyes widened in surprise at that, but seemed to look intrigued by the fact that my Renesmee would be of some use for them. I suddenly frowned at that.

Caius offered his hand out to Aro, and Aro took it without any further ado's. Whatever that Caius was telling Aro, I could see that Edward didn't like any of it. Aro smiled wider, and withdrawn his hand from Caius when they were done. He looked down at Renesmee, whom just stood there waiting for him to possibly tell her to go back to her family. "What is your name, little one?" Aro asked as he bent down to her level once more, and smiled softly at her.

"Renesmee." Renesmee answered softly with a dimple smile.

"Would you like to join us, Renesmee?" Aro asked, and she looked confused by his request. He chuckled and lifted his head to look at me. "Bella, would you and your daughter join us?"

Was this the reason why Alice had tried to not let me go? I frowned, what vision did she actually have? I looked to Aro with a cocked eyebrow. "My answer is no."

Aro seemed to be amused at my answer, when I thought that he would be angry. He stood up, and turned to look at his guards. "Let's get them to our empire, shall we my dearest?" The guards all grinned, and in an instant – which was a blur to me – every single vampire was positioned to fight. The wolves had sprinted towards the commotion, and they stood firmly around the Cullens, and Jacob was snarling at Aro as Renesmee ran towards Jacob and flung her arms around his enormous neck, although her tiny arms couldn't fit around him. This wasn't what I was hoping the outcome would be.

"Well, I will certainly enjoy this." Aro chuckled darkly as he just stood there while letting his guards on a killing spree. Then I heard loud snarls and growls, and a rushing of footsteps from the woods – despite my human senses. I didn't need to turn to see what was going on, because in a blur another big group of vampires appeared. Their heads immediately turned my way, and I could see that they all had red eyes.

"Pay attention!" A soft, yet loud voice called out, and I immediately know whom the voice belonged to. _Jasper._

I turned to look over where he was, and saw him standing at the front line of his army. I didn't know whether his army was still a newborn army or not, but they listened to his order since they turned their attention back to Jasper himself. Then I spotted the tiny brunette standing next to Jasper, with her hand clasped around his mid-arm. This must be Maria, and suddenly I felt like I wanted to rip her apart because she had taken Jasper away from Alice. However, I didn't even get the chance to even dream of that when cries and snarls and growls erupted the peaceful place. Edward and Alice were by my side, but it didn't look like Edward volunteered to be by my side. He looked more like he wanted to join in the fight, perhaps to prove to me that he was really sorry about what had happened a day or two before. Alice stayed closely by my side, and her hand was clasped around mine. However, I know that she was looking at Jasper and Maria as they fought side by side. I turned to look at her, and she had the same pain that I saw earlier in her eyes. I squeezed her hand and she immediately turned and smiled at me.

The look in her eyes said everything that I wanted to hear. I was going to be fine. Everyone was going to be fine. But really, those were lies. I know that I wasn't going to be fine. I know that I wanted to make this stupid war stop. I didn't want anyone to die because of me. And so I did the only thing that I had thought of, and I know that Alice must had seen it in her vision to want to keep me out of this confrontation. I looked away from her, and watched as bodies crashed against one another, producing thunder sounds. I squeezed my eyes shut, inhaling the air before opening my eyes and released the air in one big shout.

"Stop!"

They reluctantly stopped, and Aro looked on to me with amused eyes. I shut my eyes once more, thinking if this choice was the best or not. When it dawned to be that it was the only way, I opened my eyes and looked to Aro, before opening my mouth to release the harsh tone. "I will join you, if you'd stop this fight."

Gasps were interrupting around the area, and I turned to look at all the supporters of the family. I smiled at them, a reassuring smile that I know wouldn't do them, or me, any good. "You've done so much for me, and I couldn't repay anything back but to sacrifice myself so you all would live a happy eternal life. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, and I promise you that I will be fine."

I unclasped – or tried to – my hand from Alice's and Edward's, and slowly started walking towards Aro. The brown russet wolf that was Jacob stopped me in my track, and he whimpered at me. I sighed, and shook my head before placing my hand on the side of his face. "Don't worry Jake, I won't take Renesmee with me." I paused, and looked towards Aro with pleading eyes. "Please, I don't want my daughter to come with me. Is it possible that I would be enough for your empire?"

Aro smiled then, and nodded his head in confirmation. I looked back at Jacob and smiled. "See? Everything will be alright." He whimpered at that and I reluctantly left him to walk over to Aro. I know that this was the only way to save everyone. And if I wasn't enough, then I guess I wasn't worth it.

* * *

_A/N:_

_The longest chapter I've ever written! I just didn't know where to stop, at the right time, and the right....cliffy? Lol. But hey, I can totally see Bella sacrificing herself. But for everyone else to just stand there and not doing anything, especially Alice and Edward, is understandable. They're in shock. Yep yep. Like everyone else. Now....I'm done with this A/N and this LONG chapter. I need to do the laundry to clear my mind haha._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing =]  
_


	8. This Isn't Goodbyes

**This Isn't Goodbyes**

Each step that I took towards Aro was slow, and excruciatingly agonizing. I know that he didn't have much patience with me, because his eyes hardened at the slow steps that I took. At least I was now a few feet away from him, so he could just stop making me scared. It wasn't like I could threaten him to do anything that I wanted him to; like _leave._

"Wait!"

I halted in my steps and looked at Aro, before turning to look behind me. Alice had pushed her way forward, and was standing in front of everyone with the look of disbelief plastered on her face. I stared at her, silently pleading her to go back and forget about me. By the time that Aro would have changed me, I would be so far gone.

"I have an offer that you might like to hear, Aro." Alice's tone was emotionless, but her eyes were saying what I didn't want to hear. She was going to offer herself, because of me, and I didn't want that. So before Alice could have the chance to say anything, I quickly turned to Aro with the most pathetic pleading look.

"You've already have me, Aro. You don't need to listen to more offers."

Aro looked at me in bemusement, then at Alice in curiosity. He lifted two of his hands towards Marcus and Caius, the two old vampires placed their hands atop Aro's palms without hesitation. Both Aro and Caius closed their eyes, but Marcus remained bored as he looked blankly at…something. After a while Aro let out a small chuckle, and Caius' lips curled into a small smile. They opened up their eyes, and all three pair of eyes landed on me. Whatever decision that they had made, I hope that it would have nothing to do with Alice.

"Do you have any objection becoming a vampire, Bella?" Aro asked, and I thought he already knew about the answers.

"No."

Hisses and growls were heard all around me, and I sighed. I know most of the sounds were coming from the wolves and lastly, Edward. I just didn't understand why Edward refused to change me. I know of the consequences of me being a vampire, and the will to stop from a vampire that would change me.

"Dimitri, would you please guide Bella to Seattle? We will be there shortly."

After Aros words, I was gently flung on Dimitri's shoulder, and everything became a blur after that. I wasn't sure to be afraid of being alone with Dimitri or not, but I know he wouldn't do anything without Aro's permission. I wanted to know the reason why I was being taken to Seattle, but I doubted that Dimitri would know. He was just there to do his task, without much of a question why.

Dimitri slowed down then halted to a stop. He set me down and turned to give me a warning look. "Follow me, and do not try and escape."

I nodded, and we were off walking into the city. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that all human females gasped upon his appearance. He was a vampire, so of course he would be excruciatingly beautiful. Even some women tried to talk to him when he smiled at them. Thing that that amused me though – only a little bit – was the look of jealousy that they gave me. I was walking closely behind him after all, I didn't want to make him think I want to run away.

After all of that amusement, he led me inside a hotel, and I didn't say much when he went to book a room. I refused to look at anyone in the hotel, in fear that they might pick up something that wasn't right in my eyes. The booking was done, and we were on the way towards our room, or my room since I know he wouldn't be using it. I didn't complain when I found out that it was an expensive suit. I didn't like to stay in an expensive room, but there was little I could do to change that. Vampires always went over the top with the luxury and expensive prices.

"Aro will come soon." He said softly as the door clicked shut behind him. I didn't really pay much attention to him, because all I could think about was how everyone was doing back there. How was Renesmee doing, because I didn't want Aro to give my little girl such a hard time.

I let out a small sigh, in which Dimitri heard no doubt. I turned to look at him, and already found him looking at me with interest. "What am I doing here?" It might be pointless to ask him, but I just needed to know, even if he didn't have the answer.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked me, an amused smile spreading across his perfect yet sadistic features.

"You tell me." I replied harshly, and he chuckled. What exactly was he expecting me to say? It wasn't like I had any clue of to why I was here in the first place. He moved over to me then, and I instinctively moved further back.

"I could say that he is going to change you. Why else would you be here?" He tipped his head to the side, and smirked down at me if his answer had satisfied him enough. He stopped just a mere foot away from me, and it almost looked like he wanted to be the first from the Volturi guards to taste my blood. Just the mere thought of it got me to shudder in disgust, no matter how much I wanted to be a vampire then.

"To get away from the family so that he would have a way with them…" I answered without thinking about what I was about to say. He looked even more amused at that. Oh my god! What if Aro was staying behind because he wanted to know about Alice's offer? Would he actually going to accept it? This wasn't going the way that I wanted it to, because if I was enough for him, surely he didn't need to have a precognitive pixie in the 'team'.

"It would help Aro so much if that little Alice would join us." He spoke and his eyes became distant, and I know then that he was having a dream-like state. I know those looks too well, and I couldn't believe that he was thinking about Alice in a way that I didn't like. I was fine with Jasper looking at her all lovey dovey, but for Dimitri to even lay his eyes on her I just couldn't help but feel angered by it. However, I forced myself calm and turned away from him. I just didn't want to actually think about how Alice would convince Aro to accept her, and leave me. I didn't need anyone to sacrifice for me, now when they had sacrificed so much.

Dimitri left a moment later, and I didn't question him where he was going even though he did warn me not to pull any stupid move. I wouldn't even dare to do that, not when I know that he could track me down with the help of my deliciously human scent. I just sat on the bed, looking out at the window in hope that everything would be over quickly, when I know that I would be quite a long way until everything was in harmony again. Actually, I think that my existence all led to this chaotic life that I was forcing down upon the good vampires. A bad luck human, I felt sorry for whoever that would actually going to have me live with them if I was to be a vampire now. And in this case, it might possibly be the Volturi.

I closed my eyes, but only for a second to have them snapped open again at the sound of a door clicking open. I turned to be greeted with a smile from Aro, and it was only Aro that was in the room. I think my heart was frantically beating inside its ribcage, because right now was the one moment that I feared my life would end the way that I didn't want it to be. Well, I'd possibly wake up as a vampire, but right now I was too scared for any coherent thought.

"Hello again, Bella. I hope I didn't make you wait for so long."

Aro crossed the gap between me and him, and he was now hovering in front of me. I just stared up at him as if I was looking up at Jesus, and really Aro was no Jesus. He smiled down at me, and soon his smile stretched into a full blown sadistic grin. He lowered himself down, and put his hand on my shoulder. I could feel the coldness from his marble skin seeping through my frail shirt, and I know that if he wanted to kill me, then it wouldn't be impossible to kill me without me screaming out in pain.

"I will take you far from here, so that no one will hear you while you transform. Are you ready, my dear?" He asked, and I was surprised to hear the softness in his tone. I nodded my head, and once again I was being picked up, but at least I wasn't being flung over his shoulder. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck as he ran at the speed of light into the woods. I didn't know where we were going, but I know that we would be too far for anyone to even hear my scream as he would sink my teeth within my flesh.

When the scent of sea salt water hit me, I know that he was carrying me over to the beach; a secluded beach. He gently put me down on the ground, and glanced around the place. It wasn't sunny today, but the weather wasn't bearable either. It was extremely cold, and being at the beach really didn't help that much. I consciously wrapped my arms around my body, hoping that it would generate enough heat throughout my body to keep myself warm. That didn't work, not when I was shivering before Aro as he looked at me with a fascinated expression.

"You're cold." He stated, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

Yes, of course I am cold, why else should I be shivering? "Yes." My answer seemed to fascinate him some more, but then he chuckled as if it was the funniest thing that he heard.

"I'm sure I can take the coldness away, Isabella." He inched forward and I gulped. He was going to do it here? I glanced about the place, and came to realize that it was reasonable for him to want to change me here. This was a secluded beach after all, and if he was to make a mistake, he would just toss my lifeless body into the ocean. Or rather, he would take me down at the bottom of the ocean, dig a hole, and put me in it to prevent anyone from finding my corpse. Well, that would work, and I didn't know what I was thinking like this.

I looked back to him, and nearly jumped at the close proximity between he and I. He waited for me, before resting his cold hand on my cheek, lightly stroking the skin before his hand moved down to my neck. I closed my eyes tightly, and tipped my head back when I felt his cold breathing hitting my already chilled human skin. I could feel the goosebumps breaking all over my skin when he pressed his cold lips against my pulse point. Then everything burnt when he sunk his teeth into my flesh, pumping in the venom that would be the only drug to turn me into one of them. My whole body felt like fire, and I was swimming in it with nowhere to escape. I couldn't even think of any coherent words to describe the flame that I was feeling, all I know that every vampire had to go through this state. Alice, however, was rather lucky to not remember any of it.

* * *

_A/N:_

_-Claps- Another update. I want to make Aro kill Bella but that wouldn't work if it's Alice x Bella lol. Not that I hate Bella, her choice is rather dumb. But anyway, Dimitri is a hunk! Enough said. :P_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	9. New Life, Same Purpose

**New Life, Same Purpose**

The pain was inevitable, and I've never know it would burn me from inside out. Of course I've experienced the flame before, but the venom had been sucked out before it would transform me then. At the moment, no one was going to stop and take the pain away. I didn't know if I was screaming or not, it wasn't like the pain would go away if I did scream. The pain seemed to increase ten folds as time passed, and for me it was excruciatingly slow. Perhaps Jane was here to control my mind; perhaps my mind was unprotected now. Whatever it was, it was burning me from inside out, and I was still pretty much alive to feel the agonizing flame.

The flame burst more as second ticked by, and I had longed giving in to the pain and stopped struggling against it. There was no use to struggle against the inferno, not when it was burning you yet still keeping you alive. A miracle happened after the long moment of pain, I felt numb; numb to the core. I could only feel my body twitched, but that was the only reaction that I could ever get. The fire had left my body, but it was gathering around my heart; assaulting it. If I thought the pain around my body was painful, then it wouldn't even compete with this pain. How long was I suppose to feel the most intense heart burn that probably ever existed in the history of human kind?

Gradually, my heart beat slowly came to a stop. Was it over? Was I successfully dead? I dared myself to open my eyes, and I thought I was in Heaven, even if everything was black with a little lighting. Even though it was dark, I could see everything so clearly. The clear patterns decorated on the rough wall of the small cave. The droplets of water and the molecules of them in the air. Everything was so beautiful as I gazed at those patterns and molecules in amazement. Did I actually die? The gentle wave of the ocean answered my question, and I know then that I had been changed into a vampire. That was when the thirst burned into me, and my predator instinct took control when I heard a sound nearby. I jumped to my feet and crouched down in a defense position, my lips pulled back to reveal my glistening white teeth as my eyes – that were now blood red – looked around in alert. They landed on a tall man, and instantly a warning snarl rippled out from my mouth.

"Easy now, Bella." The man mused, and I snarled at him again. He looked familiar, but my brain was on auto mode.

"Thirst?" He grinned before blurring out from my sight then reappearing again. Then the scent of blood hit me, and all of my senses were on that particular blood bag. My reflexes were good; better than good when I had successfully caught the bag when he tossed it my way. All coherent thoughts escaped my mind as I sunk my teeth into the bag, sucking out the cold liquid that was satisfying my needs.

I finished the bag within short minutes, but that was enough for me to think clearly. The man that had provided me with blood was Aro, and that blood bag was more likely to be human blood. Realization hit me as my eyes widened in disgust, yet my body didn't react negatively towards it. The blood was sweet when I stopped and reflected back to the taste of it. The one thing that I know was that it satisfied the predator within me. I was disgusted about my thirst, but I know that I couldn't avoid; I could never avoid the inevitable.

"That was human blood that you gave me!" I hardened my gaze at him, but that only got him to be more amused. However, he paid me no mind when he turned his head to the side, his lips parted as he spoke.

"Come see the new Volturi member."

My eyes moved from Aro to look beside him, and I gasped as _she_ came into view. "Alice? What are you doing here?" Shock was the right reaction because I couldn't quite remember what had happened before I was being eaten by the raging flame.

Alice looked at me with guity, and that got me confused. She didn't answer my question and I found myself starting to lose control of my emotion.

"You didn't keep your words." She turned and quickly snarled at Aro. I didn't understand what she meant, but it better be not about swapping the deals.

"She seems to accept the blood bag willingly, and she didn't object the content of it." Aro replied, proving that it wasn't what I had thought of.

"You should hunt for her. I'd doubt that she'd want to taste it again!" Her tone was disapproving, and really she couldn't be any more perfect for worrying about me.

My emotions calmed down but I wasn't relaxed. I still didn't know why she was here, and had she been watching my transformation? I felt myself whimper, and both heads snapped towards me. Aro seemed to hesitate, and I didn't know why. Alice was different, she danced up to me without much of a hesitation and stood before me with a worried look.

"Are you still thirsty, Bella?" She asked, but the look in her eyes all told me that she already knew the answer.

"No." I replied, and she seemed to be relieved.

"That's unusual." It was Aro's turn to speak, so I turned and gave him a questioning look. He caught on, and shook his head with a sigh, before waving his hand at me. "You should be thirst, since that one bag wouldn't be enough for you."

It wouldn't be enough for me? Was I supposed to go on a killing rampage to force the thirst down? I didn't dwell on that much, because I remembered why I was a vampire. My purpose was for Aro and his Volturi member to leave my daughter and family alone. So the sooner we get out of here the better. I looked down on Alice, engraving her soft, beautiful features in my mind in case Aro wanted to brain wash me – not that I know anyone could. She looked back up at me, then her eyes glazed over and I know that she was seeing my decision. I took this advantage to get away.

I blurred past her, grabbed onto Aro's forearm – and nearly ripped it off him – as I dragged him out of the care in less than a second. Because I was a newborn, Aro couldn't keep up with me, and so I was left to go easy on him. That didn't help when Alice caught up to us, and pounced on me so that I would stop. I noticed that she put a lot of strength on that pounce, because I hit the ground after the impact.

"You can't go without saying goodbye." She spoke, and I could tell that she was trying hard not to sob out.

"I don't want to!" I replied stubbornly, but I know this wasn't the time to be stubborn. Already, I felt tears were forming beneath my eyes, but I know that they wouldn't fall.

"Why?" She croaked out while sitting up behind my back. And because I was stronger than her, I easily flipper her over and stood up.

"Because I might see you again." The words left my lips in a quiet whisper, although I know that she would be able to pick that up very easily.

She quickly turned and looked at me, her eyes dazed over for a moment before she beamed at me with that smile that I loved so much, and I realized just how much I loved it so. "Yes! We will meet again!" She confirmed, and I had a bit of hope that I actually _will_ see her again.

"I'll see you…around." Yes, even though she wouldn't be coming to Italy for no apparent reason. Well, the reason would be me, but I didn't want her to use that excuse all the time, but really I would be happy that she would use that excuse whenever she'd visit me, or maybe plan to.

She nodded, and I turned to join Aro by his side. He looked amused, but I know that there was something that he was hiding from me. The feeling that I was receiving every time that his eyes landed on Alice, and they locked gaze like that, they were hiding something that I wasn't suppose to know. Either way, I would find out, soon or less.

"Let's go." Aro said and ran off towards the direction of the city, I think. And as I was going to run after him, I heard Alice said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella!"

What the? I quickly turned to see her giggled at me, before disappearing into the woods. What was I going to be doing tomorrow? And why should she be there? I frowned before following Aro's trail towards the city, and I was right, and this was going to be hard. I thought that I would be isolated from the humans for a while, but it looked like I was going to be dealing with them. If that blood bag smelt so good to me, then their fresh blood was going to be smelling more delicious.

"You should be fine." Aro came beside me, and if I was still human I would have jumped. I looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"You fed me human blood, how do you know I would going to be fine?" I asked with a small growl. Despite the fact that I actually liked the blood, it was still unacceptable that he had fed me it without much of my…lack of consent.

"If you can control yourself enough not to go on a rampage, then I think you are going to do well." He chuckled and proceeded towards the hotel that I remembered vaguely that I had been here with Dimitri before. So once the scent of human hit me, I could feel my venom began to drop upon my taste bud. Why did Aro have to test me?

I shot him a glare, which he seemed to be amused about it as we strolled towards the hotel. I had to stop breathing in order to not sniff any of their delicious blood, and go on a rampage. Well, I was in control of myself so that shouldn't be a problem…I hope. The hardest part was when I walked inside the hotel, that was when the stuffy room came into my utter most living nightmare. The room was stuffy in human scent, and I could hear everyone's heart beat and the blood flowing through them. It wasn't a good place for a newborn like me to be in, and Aro was testing beyond my limits. I didn't look twice as Aro as I bolted out the door and into the woods for some fresh air. Dimitri would find me anyway, since he could make out my scent amongst those humans.

I sat myself down on the fallen wooden log, and guffawed up big fresh air so that I would get rid of the human smell. Well, it wasn't like the thirst that the scent had brought in had been extinguished. I sighed and tried to focus on anything but human blood, and how sweet it would taste. All of that thought left me at once when the image of Alice popped in my mind. I smiled inwardly as the image of her breathtaking beautiful face smiled back at me. I guess my lust – or love – for Edward really had blinded me.

"Fancy meeting you here."

I growled when the voice pulled me out from my imagination, and I turned to meet the eyes of Dimitri. "What? It's not like it's hard to find me." I think my changing into a vampire had changed my personality, completely. Or maybe it was the fact that I was invincible now, and that there was no need to be afraid of anyone, let alone Dimitri.

"Feisty, you weren't like this when you were a human." Dimitri chuckled before offering his hand towards me. I looked at his hand, then back up at his face before raising an eyebrow. He got the message and withdrawn his hand as I stood up.

"Things changed, not everything will stay the same." I replied blankly, and he nodded before he walked off to a different direction. I followed him, while thinking back of what I just said. Things were changing, only because I had became a part of the Volturi. Things were changing because I no longer loved Edward. Things were changing, because I had hope that me and Alice might be together, or that just be in my fairy tale, the one that would be keeping me alive while I work for the Volturi.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Sorry for the late reply._

_Now it's bye bye to Forks haha. Hello Volterra. Gonna be next._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	10. Volterra

**Volterra**

The moment that Dimitri showed up, he swept me away to the airport. It didn't really surprise me when I saw their private plane. It didn't really surprise me that they were in a hurry. When we arrived in Italy, that was when day two of my new life as a vampire start.

The sun was setting, leaving some sort of a beautiful trail behind it in the sky. At least the sun wasn't a problem for us when we stepped out of the airport. There were limousines waiting for us outside, once again it didn't surprise me. The drive back to the underground terminal, and if I remember correctly the place would be some sort of a castle. I didn't really care about it, not when I was only here because I wanted them to stop the war. Becoming a vampire was a plus, being a Volturi member was a minus.

We used the sewer path to walk all the rest of the way to the castle. It would take me a few days to memorize every room, I was certain of that. Somehow, I know that I wouldn't be free now that I was here. These guards were well-trained, I'd probably get the same training and treatment as them.

"Welcome to your new home, Bella." Aro said softly, and I felt disgusted because this was my home now, away from my family, and my daughter.

"Thanks." I muttered a reply. Once my foot was placed inside the interior, a beautiful brunette danced up to me with an excited look plastered on her statuesque face.

"You must be Bella." I nodded. "I'm Heidi, I'll be your caretaker until you're familiar with the surroundings."

A babysitter.

Before I could answer, she carried on. "Let's go get you into your training gear!" And with that I was being dragged away towards – I think – my room.

The training was intensely harsh, only because Jane had offered her 'services' to train me. I wasn't physically exhausted because we didn't train my body. I was mentally exhausted because we were training my mental shield ability. Jane had been attacking my mind trying to penetrate the thick wall that my mind had conjured up. She had kept at it, increasing her power and had nearly broken the shield. So mentally exhausted was an understatement, I just wanted to relax my mind. We had been training for a good seven hours. It was a wonder of how my mind could take that much damage.

I immediately flopped back down on the bed when I entered the room. My head was still throbbing at the aftershock that Jane had thrilled into my mental capability. I know that this training wasn't over. I still need to spend hours working to expand my ability. So far, I could handle Jane's powerful ability for six hours. The other hour she left me in pain, literally.

"There's someone here to see you." Heidi's voice came into my ears, and I groaned inwardly. It didn't look like I could get some privacy here.

"Thank you." I mumbled a reply. I didn't spare a chance to look over at her as I just laid there for a good few minutes. I needed some piece of mind after all. I sighed and pushed myself off of the bed, before dragging my feet along the stone floor towards where the guest room may be – or in this case the main hall. Because of my senses had been heightened, I could hear all the little conversation in the room. There was one voice in the room that had gotten me to quicken my pace, not like my pace had already been inhumanly fast already.

"As I was saying, you have broken one third of the deal. That is enough to prove that you could not keep your words. I don't think I could _join_ you when you offer to free her. You might change your mind and keep us all, or perhaps…" I heard a pause, but that didn't stay for long. "You might use Chelsea to break our family bond."

I opened the large double door, quickly letting myself in to confirm that the voice that I was hearing did belong to Alice. I was right, Alice was standing just below the steps where Aro had been seated, watching her with a boredom expression while she chattered on about the deal. Now I know why she was scowling at him for not keeping his words. She was going to sacrifice herself for me! Hadn't she done enough for me already? Shouldn't I be the one that repaying everything that the Cullens had given me for? This was the only choice, even though I wasn't happy about it.

At the sound – or scent – of me approaching, Alice stopped doing what she was doing and turned to me in an instant. Her lips stretched out into a cheerful smile, but then it fell to what I could only assume because of the state that I was in. I was trying to focus on her, but my head wasn't doing me any justice when Jane's power was still lingering within.

"Bella, what have they done to you?" She asked as her voice raising by every word.

"Train my mental ability." I answered bluntly, because right now I just wanted to lay down on my bed and not think of anything. Seeing Alice right now only made me think that she had a plan of getting me out of here, and it didn't really matter if that plan would hurt her in the process.

In a flash Alice appeared in front of me, standing on the tip of her toes as her hands gently clasped on my face. I looked down at her petite, beautiful face, trying in vain to not look into her eyes. "You should come home." Her words were beyond a whisper, and I know that it was only meant for me to hear.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to protect the family, Renesmee." _And you,_ yet I didn't say that in fear that she might be upset about it. Jasper had revealed his true love interest on Maria, and even though I had no idea what to think of Edward, but I know that it was more of a infatuation than real love.

"I can do that." She whispered her argument, and I instinctively pulled my head back. The movement hurt her, I could see it in her eyes, but I decided to push that away as I focused on what the conversation was leading us to.

"No, you have to stay with the family. You're their only hope in knowing what the future may treat them, all of them." Maybe it was just me being selfish, but in truth she was the only hope in the family because of her clairvoyant ability. I didn't bring hope to the family, I brought trouble and an interesting life.

"What else is there for me to fight for, Bella, if I was to stay with them?" She asked, and when I opened my mouth to speak, she quickly raised her finger and pressed it gently against my lips, while shaking her head. "Right now, I'd rather have you back with the family, be with Edward…since I have no one to actually, be with."

The tone that she had spoken Edward's name was so close to jealousy, so close that if I didn't listen closely enough, she might of wanted to replace Edward's name with Renesmee. I sighed after she removed her finger from my lips. "You still have the whole family." I tried to argue, but I know that one way or another, Alice would always win.

"You're not with me if I would to return to Forks."

That got my attention. Why would she mind if I wasn't with her or not? Besides, shouldn't she be discussing about how to get me out of this dreadful place with the family, instead of being here? I looked into her eyes, trying to find any kind of signs that would tell me she had spoke to the family. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

"Alice…" I didn't mean for my voice to sound almost painful, but right now I just couldn't help but sounded like a helpless child. Alice was giving me an option to whether to stay here and let her replace me, or just let her go back. I'd rather her go back, then her staying here to suffer.

"Before you speak, please think it through. I'll be around, well as guest." Alice left my side then without waiting for a reply from me. Heidi came forth, and I didn't really listen to what they were talking about as Heidi escorted Alice out of the room. I watched as the two exited the room, I even watched as they were out of my sight. I wasn't going to change my mind about this.

"Bella." Aro's voice pulled me out of whatever state that I was in. I turned and looked towards him, before moving over to him when he gestured me to. "I assumed that Alice had told you why she is here." That came out as a statement, and I nodded. "What do you think?"

What do I think about it? Absolutely repulsive! Well, her idea was, anyway. "Am I not good enough, Aro? Do you really need to have a future seer?"

He thought for a moment, his crimson eyes landed on me soon after. "It would be quite helpful for her to be here. How about, I'll take the two of you in?" He beamed down at me, and I hated that look. Power, he always sought for power. There was not enough power in this Volturi army for him, and I was beginning to feel that power for him was unlimited.

"Would it work, Aro? Think about it, I am a mental shield. If I could block everyone that could attack me mentally, I could also block Alice's vision from her."

His eyes widened in realization, and I mentally patted myself in the back for having to successfully saving Alice from actually staying here, and endure their training. "You are right, Bella. I have never thought of that. Thank you for voicing out your opinion, you can go back to your room and rest."

Thank you God. I nodded and turned to exit the room. I went back to my room, sat on my bed instead of flopping down on it. Now that Aro had made it somewhat clear that he wouldn't need Alice, but would he try to make her train her ability so that she would still see my future even if I'd block her? Aro was the man that would do anything that he was determined to do. Right now, I hope that his determination wouldn't have to do with training Alice. I should try to convince her to give up on the idea of replacing me, and go home. Maybe I'd do that, when I could think clearly.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Ah, short chapter. There isn't much to write in this chapter to be honest. And now, I have updated. And you all know that Aro is evil. And that Alice is persistent. That Bella is way hell of a stubborn girl. That Jane is evil. The list will go on. I'm gonna stop there lol._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	11. Unreasonable Excuses

**Unreasonable Excuses**

It had been five days that Alice had been here. I couldn't get her to go back to Forks, I couldn't get her to go out and enjoy herself in some bizarre shopping spree. Italy was a place for shoppers; shoppers like Alice. They had all the great items – from what I've heard. Alice gave all that up – even though I know that she was dying to get out there and buy all the stores – because of me. She went with me to all of my training, and even scowled at them for being too rash on me. She even escorted me out to the woods to hunt, and I was always grateful when she did because I didn't want to taste human blood again – when it would more likely be fresh.

Her excuses to stay here were unlimited. I know that when I've decided to confront her about it, she'd see it beforehand and would think up an excuse. She had been disappearing with Aro as well, and somehow I know that Aro still wanted to have Alice as his asset. That wasn't going to happen, not when the day that she could no longer see any vision when I'd be around, would be the day she would be no longer of any use for him.

"Bella? Are you with me?"

Heidi's voice brought me out of my reverie. I didn't know why Heidi was still hanging around me, but she wasn't bad when I've gotten to know her better. She liked to shop as much as Alice did. She liked to talk as much as Alice did. She could be Alice's best friend if they would stop shooting daggers at each other.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked at her amused expression. Apparently, everything that I did was amusing to her. Granted, she had never seen my clumsy moments as a human.

"Do you want to go out shopping?" She asked excitedly, and I could see the hope shining in her eyes. However, I stopped breathing, literally.

"You can't be serious!" I blurted out. She giggled at that as if I was her entertainment.

"Of course I am! You can't wear black every day!"

"What's wrong with black?" I asked indifferently, and she gave me a disbelief look.

"It makes you look dull, and out of life." She answered in a monotone, and I gave her a 'You're crazy' look. Then again, if Alice was here she'd say the same thing.

Alice had disappeared again, no doubt with Aro. I missed her every time that we were apart. Then again, it was quite silly to miss her when she was right in front of me.

"We _are_ dead, Heidi. We're just walking and talking corpses." I deadpanned her, and I know that I did because her mouth fell open in shock.

"I need a force to get you out to shop." Heidi frowned and pushed her lips out in a thoughtful expression. The next thing I know – which didn't surprise me – Alice showed up with an excited and jumpy appearance. I didn't have to guess why she was excited, and I didn't have to guess what she was going to do.

"Bella! Shopping time!" Alice said in her sing-song vice. I groaned and when I decided to run for it, she pounced on me. "You. Are .Going."

I groaned once more, and tried to get her off me but her grip on me was strong. "But..." Reasoning with her would be fighting a lost battle. I know, because she was giving me the look that no one could resist.

Alice hopped off me and started to bounce on the spot, while clapping her hands softly. "Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" She paused for a brief second to grab my hand and dragged me away. I could hear Heidi's footsteps behind us.

Unfortunately for me, today was a good day for vampires. It was cloudy, and there was no speckle of sunlight. I'd probably have to endure two shopaholics dragging me around, for today. So far we had been to two shops in the last thirty minutes. We didn't buy anything, fortunately, only because they didn't quite like what they saw. And because of that, I had been stuck in the third store for almost an hour. I had also been trying out clothes, only because it would satisfy them.

Six hours later, I've already carrying a load of shopping bags. They bought a few items for themselves, and I had a whole Mt Everest in my hands, and draped along my arms. My arms weren't aching, and I was glad that they weren't or else I'd die by now. But I didn't want to walk around with these stuff, and they wouldn't let me go to put the bags in the car. I did complain but they gave no mind to me, and so I've given up in trying to get out of this shopping spree.

"Last store!" They said in unison, then paused and glared at each other. I didn't mind about that, not when I was jumping and screaming in joy, on the inside. That died out rapidly when I saw the last store was a lingerie store. Not only a lingerie store, however, but a Victoria's Secret.

"Pretty colors!" Alice giggled beside me, and I turned to glare at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed what was left of my arm, and pulled me inside.

So instead of letting myself feel the pain of actually be in here, I shut all of my emotions down and became an emotionless living doll. Heidi didn't say anything about it, she was enjoying herself from tossing things at me to try on.

Take. Oblige. Heidi's and Alice's satisfaction. Those were the only words that were running through my head. Heidi only got me a few, and she had gone off to get her own 'stuff'. Alice was still passing me a lot of items to try out, and I could see her taking a few for herself too. At least they were enjoying this, while I just wanted to die.

Finally, they decided to go back. As soon as I entered my room with loads of shopping bags, I dropped them on the floor immediately and collapsed on the cushion bed. Thank God that was over, and I didn't know why women love shopping that much! Those were just article of clothing! There was obviously nothing for them to fuss about.

"You look like you're dying." Alice commented with an amused giggle. Heidi had gone back to her room, and probably going to hunt down Dimitri soon after. So that left Alice in my room, teasing me as it would look like.

"On the inside, I am." I muttered, my voice being muffled by the pillow that I had pressed my face into. I felt the space beside me hunched down, so I turned and looked up at Alice. She had put up a mask, and I couldn't read her face because of it.

"You should go home." I murmured as I turned to lay by my side. She looked down at me, her face expressionless as she shook her head.

"I want to stay here, with you."

"Why?" I asked, clearly confused.

She sighed and stood up, then offered her hand out to me. "Come, I want to show you something."

Curiosity soon took over, and I sat up as I took her hand in mine. She led me ouot of the room, down several corridors until she stopped in front of a room that was unknown to me. I shot her a questioning look, but she just shrugged and opened the door, before pulling me inside. It was a very dark room, but the light flickered on when the door clicked shut. The whole room was white, except for one object in the middle of the room; the black piano. I turned to her, and she looked nervous for a while before looking up at me

"Why do I want to be here with you?" She repeated my question, and I confirmed it with a nod. She heard out of a small sigh, then looked down at the white floor.

"I love you."

A mumble. I think I caught it but I wasn't really sure.

"Huh?" Nice work, you just made yourself sound stupid.

Alice sighed and lifted her eyes to look at me. I could read her face now, especially the emotions that were playing in her eyes; fear, nervousness and love. "I love you, Bella. I always have. I guess I was just..."

She left it hanging, but I know what she would say if she was to carry on. _In denial..._Maybe that was me as well with Edward, but I guess I stopped when he tried to kill me. So now I was in here with Alice, looking at her with doubt. She shouldn't be using this as a reason to stay here, because I just didn't know whether she was saying it because she really did love me, or she was just saying it because she wanted to stay here.

"Is that your answer?" I asked without any emotion in my voice. It shouldn't have any, not when I wasn't sure if she was serious about this or not.

A flicker of pain crossed her features, but it vanished as soon as it appeared but I still caught it. She looked away then, and I could see the corner of her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Now I regretted for having to ask that question, because that was the dumbest question that I've ever asked her in this kind of situation. She really **did love** me, and I just ruined the bloody moment! I fail at being a human and a vampire. I'd probably fail at being every living thing.

"Can I show you this song that I've been working on, before I go?" She asked weakly, and I know that she was holding back a sob, I could hear it in her voice. I didn't want her to go either, but it was for the best, I didn't want Aro to have such advantage of her being here because I was here. I didn't want him to have such satisfaction.

"Ok..." _But you don't have to go,_ I so wanted to say that, to stop her from going but I refrained myself from saying it. I know that Alice must had seen the decision that I have made, because she was quiet for a while before taking my hand in hers again.

She led me over to the piano, gently pushing me down to sit on the bench before she joined me by my side. Everything was white around us, and it was like I was in Heaven, and sitting next to me was an Angel that was about to carry out a beautiful melody that God had bestowed to her. So I waited as she composed herself, hovering her fingers lightly on the piano keys. Her eyes flickered over to me, then they flickered back down on the black and white keys and sighed softly.

"This song is dedicated to you."

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and the song began to play as she let the beautiful piece of music to engulfing the big, white, angelic space around us.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I'm sorry for deleting and updating like three times. Some words are missing when I uploaded the chapter. Really, fanfiction should just go with the flow!_

_Anyway, the next chapter is a song chapter, as you all know...I hope. You might like the song, and you might not. But whenever I listen to it, it makes me think of Alice x Bella. _

_So, thanks for reading and reviewing guys. =]  
_


	12. Possessionless

**Possessionless**

Alice's fingers danced across the piano keyboard skillfully, humming all the while as I closed my eyes, waiting for the lyrics to be delivered. If I didn't know better, then I would think that Edward was the only one that was a musician. Oh, how I was wrong of that. Then I heard her voice, the angelic voice that I have been waiting to hear; beautiful, soft and melodic.

"_All the things that I've collected; stones and shells,_

_Every word and every book upon my shelves,_

_Only form a brief description of myself,_

_But they don't define who I am,_

_I don't think anything can..no.."_

That certainly wasn't true. To me, everything defined her. The way she walked, the way she talked, laughed and lit up the room with her presence. Even her voice right now defined who she was. It was uniquely hers, and it played perfectly with the soft piano tunes. Yes, by now, I've realized that I've fallen for her more than I should be.

"_If I strip away the non-necessities,_

_All the damage, all the mess surrounding me,"_

Mess, damage, of course she didn't create them I was sure. The mess around her was most likely be the Volturi and perhaps the family. The damage would likely be her and Jasper, and it looked like she was throwing them all away. She wanted to start over, without any pain. I understood that, because I wanted to start over as well, yet I was too afraid to.

"_I don't crave what I have not,_

_I don't need more than I've got,_

_It's just me that I offer up."_

I could feel the small sting settling in my eyes. She'd take me as who I was, even though I had become a vampire. She'd take me in even though I had done so many stupid things that may have hurt her without me knowing so. I just didn't know how a perfect being like her would fall for me. I just didn't deserve her love, not now, and possibly not ever unless I could forgive myself from hurting her. The tunes picked up, and I didn't have to guess that she was hitting the chorus. I've already loved this song, even though I haven't heard the end of it. This was Alice, and I just loved everything that she had done, or hadn't done yet.

"_All I got is my body,_

_And it's naked for you,_

_All I got is this heart,_

_That I'm willing to lose,_

_I know in this life,_

_I give it everything,"_

She had given up so much. I just didn't know what else she could have given up now. Was it me? Because after this song she would be gone from my sight. How long was I going to wait for her to come and save me? Now, as I thought of it, I didn't want her to go. Without her here, I didn't know how I would cope. What if I was going to succumb into Aro's ways, and be exactly like the rest of the Volturi guards? I didn't want that. What if Aro refused to let me out to hunt, and only feed me human blood? I wouldn't forgive myself if that was to happen.

"_All I got is this soul,_

_And it shedding its clothes,_

_Do you see who I am,_

_Now you're standing this close,_

_You know, in these arms, you're feeling everything."_

If I was still a human, my face would be coated in fresh tears. The lyrics were beautiful, and it spoke in a volume that I couldn't describe. I definitely know that if I was to be in her arms now, I would be feeling everything that she was feeling. Her facial expression as of right now had told me so, and even though she was enjoying herself while playing this song, I know that she was being strong to not crumble down and sob. I was losing the battle anyway, I could feel my shoulders shook as the lyrics gotten into me.

"_I'm learning what to give,_

_What to protect,_

_To look into the mirror,_

_Though I'm not perfect,"_

I begged to differ.

"_It's still a work in progress,_

_Hasn't finished yet,_

_Wanna be transparent,_

_See through,_

_Not gonna hide me from you,"_

I couldn't really think of any moment that she had tried to hide anything from me. She did say that she would always tell me the truth, and she would not hide anything from me unless it was necessary to. Well, so far she hadn't done so. So far, I trusted her with everything that I had. I trusted her more than I'd trust Edward, when it should be the opposite.

She hit into the chorus once more, and I couldn't bear to listen to her anymore. It wasn't because the song was bad. It wasn't because the song was emotionally hurting me, but it was because the song had so much meaning behind it that I was deciphering. I wanted so much to just hold her right now, but I needed to keep up my façade because I didn't want her to change her mind, and actually stay here. The longer she would to stay here, the more advantage that Aro would have over the both of us. If she had a plan, it would be wise to consult with the family first. If she had a plan, it would be wise to not stay around Aro since he would see through her plan. I would miss her terribly, I know I would.

"_I'm completely undressed,_

_But I couldn't care less,_

_I'm standing here possessionless,_

_It's the only true test,_

_When the only thing left,_

_Is a love that's possessionless,"_

Love had never been anyone's possession. I know that from the moment that I've known of love, and the meaning behind it. No one could ever possess anyone, unless you didn't really have the heart to actually understand what the other person was going through. All of this thought led me back to Edward, and in a way it looked like I was his possession. He did say that he wouldn't fight Jacob if I was to choose my best friend over him. Now that I thought back of his words, I know that he would definitely fight Jacob. And knowing Jacob, he would rip Edward in shreds if he needed to. No, if he wanted to and I know that he would definitely do it.

"_I don't crave what I have not,_

_I don't need more than I've got,_"

Alice…

"_It's just me that I offer up_"

She was giving up so much for me, and here I was, sitting here listening to the song that she had written for me, while knowing that after this song I wouldn't be able to see her for long. So when she hit the chorus again, I tried to maintain the sob that was building up in my throat. When she was about to finish the song, I couldn't control the sob anymore. It escaped from my lips, no matter how hard I was pressing them together to mute the sob.

"_You know, in these arms,_

_You're feeling everything"_

The song stopped, while her fingers faltered above the piano keys. Vampires shouldn't be shaking, but I guess I was wrong in that sense. Alice's fingers were shaking, and I know why. I wanted to hold her right now, to tell her that everything would be okay and I felt the same way. If I did, she would stay. Everything came back to that; her staying. I didn't want her to stay because of Aro. I know that she would stay because of me, but I just wanted her to be safe, and away from Aro's mastermind. Her fingers hovered above the keys for a while, before she pulled them away and laid her hands on her lap. I wanted to reach over, and grab her hands in mine and tell her how much I loved her. It wasn't going to be a mistake, but her staying here would be.

"Alice…" I began but she didn't look at me then. I sighed, and this time I did reach over and grab one of her small hands in mine. She did turn around this time, but really she refused to look at me. "Thank you for the song," I could feel the pain coming on, the unbearable pain that was stabbing rapidly and strangling at my frozen heart, "I really appreciated it." And the pain continued to spread.

Alice couldn't stop shaking then, no matter how many time I was stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. Then I heard a dry sob coming from her, and I know that I had hurt her deeply. I couldn't even forgive myself now, and I deserved to stay here with the Volturi as my punishment. I deserved Jane to continue to prod through my mental wall, and giving me the pain that I've never received before. She pulled her hand away from me, and stood up. There went the pain again, the enormous pain that seemed to forever spreading until, somehow, I die.

"I'll go and get ready for my leave."

_No, please stay._ "I'll escort you to the airport." I stood up as well, and I saw she bit down at her bottom lip. Surely enough, she must had heard my dry sob from before. Why didn't she question about it?

"No, that's fine, I can go alone." She murmured, still refusing to look up into my eyes. If she could look at them at the moment, she would see everything behind them. She would see the love that I was feeling for her, because I couldn't hide it no matter how strong I would be.

"Please, it's the less that I can do." I persisted, and hopefully she would just falter and agree.

It was silent for a moment, then she let out a sigh and gave a nod. "Alright, I'll see you at the entrance." She left before I could even say anything else.

I sighed. It was going to be really hard from now on, and I know I've just dug up my own grave. I didn't really need it, but somehow the thought of it soothed me. At least my ashes would have a place to go down to, and stay there without hurting anyone further.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Ah, this isn't the best song-fic that I've written. I like my previous song-fics more. Woman and....Umm....Speak Up! Woman is Edward x Bella though, and I think I enjoyed writing that one. And Speak Up too, and that's Alice x Bella. Ehehe. Ahhh, the song, look it up. Possessionless by Delta Goodrem. Woman by Delta Goodrem and Speak Up by Kristina DeBarge._

_Thanks for all of you that read and review. =]  
_


	13. No Safe Harbor

**No Safe Harbor**

I hurt her. _I hurt her._ I know that, but why couldn't I just shake the feeling off? Thank God that Aro didn't have anyone that could feel or manipulate emotion, or else they'd inform him why I was feeling like I want to die at this moment. Alice had informed Aro that she would be leaving, much to Aro's dismay. The whole castle had been talking about Alice's departure, and what the effect would be if she wasn't going to be here with me. That really didn't matter, because it would affect me greatly if she was to leave. But I could handle it, I know that I was strong enough to handle Edward's violent way of trying – at least – to control his thirst to no avail. I've grown used to the physical pain, and perhaps the emotional pain if I could let myself go numb. With Alice, however, I couldn't let myself go numb, no matter how much I wanted to.

"How do you feel?"

Heidi's sudden presence startled me a bit. I didn't know that she specialized in sneaking up on people, especially me. I sighed and turned to look at her, her crimson eyes bore into mine as if she was trying to read whatever that I was feeling right now. I didn't know why she was the only Volturi member that would actually hang around me, when the others only got jealous or just the fact that they hated my presence here. Either way, Heidi was my – as I dared say – friend in Volterra, while everyone else didn't bother to get to know me, and had quickly judged me because Aro favored me more than them.

"I don't know." I lied. "What am I supposed to feel?" What a perfect answer to a question. A question for a question.

Heidi eyed me incredulously, as if I had gone insane because of Alice's departure. In a way, I was getting there, I just didn't know when I would get there exactly. "Sad? Devastated? Heartbroken?" She suggested, and I tried not to cringe at every single one of them. I didn't think she would go to that extent.

"Is that all?" I asked, and I know that I must have stunned her because she was just staring at me, dumbfounded.

"Bella…" She sighed and shook her head. I know that she was disappointed that I somehow had no emotions left inside me. I still had some, but I just didn't want to show this side of me to Heidi. I wasn't going to show this weak side to any of the Volturi, even if I was fond of any of them.

"What?" I asked, and when I heard the softest footsteps coming from behind me, I turned to only face Alice approaching me with a luggage under wing. I know that she bought a lot of clothes for herself, but the bag that she was carrying right now didn't really scream out 'I'm full of designer clothes! I need more!'. She didn't look happy either, and I know that it wasn't about the amount of clothing that she had.

"Ready?" I asked her, and I saw her momentarily cringed before she tilted her head away, nodding a little. I sighed and turned before starting to walk out of the castle. There was nothing on my mind right now, except for escorting Alice to the airport and coming back here. How on earth was I to tell her that I love her without her having to stay here? I wasn't exactly the stubborn one.

We went through the sewer tunnel, went up to the surface where the humans live, and got into a cab when we all know that I wouldn't be needing the cab to get home. Well, it would depend on how I was feeling then, because right now going inside a cab to the airport was the worse idea ever. Not that I was still a newborn, my eyes hadn't changed much within the past several days. So once the taxi driver saw my eyes, his heart's rate picked up quickly and I had to fight the monster inside me to not kill him in the car. Shopping was fine because no one had even noticed my appearance. It was funny how I could always hide what I'd look like so well.

The drive to the airport was a quiet one; painfully quiet. Neither of us spoke, and all we could hear was the heart beat of the driver and the engine of his car. All of that ended when we exited the car and got Alice's bed. The man even dared to try his luck on her, which she had politely refused him. I wanted to strangle him then, and I had decided upon that but Alice's warning look stopped me from doing so. So that was over, the most painful part was going to come within minutes. Alice stopped just before she made her way towards the check-in attendants. She hesitated, as if she didn't want to go. Well, neither did I want her to. She looked down at the floor, while I debated to myself whether to just pull her into a hug, or just say my goodbye and that hopefully I'd see her again. Either way, it was going to cause the both of us pain.

"Alice, I'm sorry that everything has to turn out this way." I muttered, and she shot her head up and looked over at me. Our eyes locked but only for a brief moment until I broke the contact. I didn't want her to see that I was hurting as much as her. No, that I was hurting more than she was.

"As much as I didn't want to say this, Bella, but you chose this to happen." Alice replied lowly, and I sighed. So she knew what would to happen if I had chosen the other way. That would mean that she had foreseen it coming until I changed my decision, and chose to hurt the both of us instead.

"What do you want me to say, Alice? '_Don't go'_?" I asked, and I was sure that my voice wasn't dripping of sarcasm. However, I heard Alice gritted her teeth then. The sound of it was like sandpaper rubbing against the concrete ground, except that it was too quiet for the human to hear.

"Just…tell me that there's still hope for us." Alice asked, and when I looked up, her eyes were shimmering in unshed tears that would never fall. I wonder if they ever would.

So instead of doing the opposite of what I was supposed to do, I stepped forward, closing the gap between us, and pulled her into a tight embrace. If I could just hold her forever like this, then I would be able to face everything that would be approaching me. But I had to let her go, because even when she was my safe harbor, Aro would just corrupt her and turn her into his sadistic nature. Heidi would probably think that I was turning into something like him, with me being sarcastic about my feelings when she thought that I was actually serious about it.

"I wouldn't mind if you'd have to lie and tell me you love me. I just want to hear it, so can I, please?" She pleaded even though she wasn't pulling away to look up at me. I didn't want to lie to her, and I didn't want to make her think that I was lying either. This was…really difficult on my part. How could I tell someone that I love, that I love them when they'd probably think that I was lying?

Even though I wanted to feel her in my arms a little bit longer, I reluctantly pulled away from her and looked away with a sigh. How was I going to begin this? I couldn't say I love her to have her think that I was only saying it to make her happy. I know that she was waiting for my answer, but I couldn't think of anything else to make her think that I wasn't lying to her. Would action speak louder than words though? Edward had done both of them, and both action spoke so low of a volume. So how would I know that action would speak louder than word, or vice versa? Edward had shown me nothing but utter pain ever since that I had gotten to know him, and of his secret. I wasn't going to complain about that, because it led me to Alice and I was glad that I had met Edward, even though I hoped that it would do the exact opposite; me meeting Alice first.

"Alice…I don't…" I started but I was cut off by her pleading tone.

"Please."

I did the only thing that came to my mind. And I know that she wouldn't be able to see this coming, not when I just thought it up and acted upon it. So shock could have been the perfect word when I suddenly pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were soft, much softer than Edward's even though I know that my lips were cold and marble-like as hers. Now I couldn't help but wonder what her lips would feel like against mine if I was still human. Well, it would feel cold and hard, but I doubted that it would feel anything like Edward's lips. So now I just savored this moment until I pulled away, not forgetting to leave a soft whisper of,

"I love you."

Against her lips before fully pulling away. I think that was enough to let her know that I truly meant what I just said. I felt dozen of eyes were on me, but I didn't care then. I only cared about the little pixie woman standing before me, flabbergasted, and staring up at me as if she was actually dreaming that I actually just kissed her. I would have laughed and tell her that she wasn't daydreaming, but I couldn't do that in this situation. So I just stared back at her, waiting for any kind of reaction other than surprise. Anything other than that would be great, because I was getting a little panic that I may have done the wrong move.

"You…really mean it?" She asked a moment later, her voice was low but it was raising a little volume. I gave her a sincere smile, and reached down to grab both of her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, I do really mean it."

The side of her lips curled up into a smile, before it was a full blown beam. Now it was the time to chuckle, and I did. She started bouncing on the spot, and if I didn't quickly grab her hips and just stilled her, I know that people would be wondering how on earth a girl could be bouncing up and down so fast, in such an inhumane speed.

"That means I get to stay!" She squealed in delight, then her excitement died down at the look on my face. I didn't want her to stay because of Aro. Of course, I'd be happy for her to stay, but not when Aro would be lurking around in the dark to actually abduct her.

"Alice, I love you, I really, really do but you have to go back to Forks." I said, looking at her sternly and hoped that she would just nod and agree to what I was telling her to do.

"Why?" She asked in a whining tone and I sighed. At least I got my Alice back to her old self, and that would be she didn't really care if she would have to join the Volturi if she'd get to be with me, she'd join anything if I was involved in any group, at all.

"Aro, I know that he still wants to recruit you." I sighed and looked away, before looking back at her again. I know that she had already seen what I was about to say, since her eyes came back to life the moment that our eyes met once more.

"You're my safe harbor, with you here I don't really care how much trouble Aro is putting me through just by training me. But I know that he isn't training me to his full ability, he's trying to restrict me to get my shield up at the highest level, so I can shield all the oncoming future that you'd be seeing. If you leave, there'd be no safe harbor for me here, but it would give me the chance to reach that level so that Aro won't be able to use you. If I do reach that level, no one can hurt me, not even Dimitri can track me down. I will leave this place, as soon as I'm stronger than what I am now."

She opened her mouth then, and shut it close when I shook my head. There was no negotiation in this, not when I've already made up my mind.

"Do you think he'd let me come and visit you?" Alice asked, and before I could answer her, she let out an irritated sigh. "Just as I thought, I don't think that he would let me visit you."

_Her and her clairvoyant._

"Then I will try and do whatever I can to visit you. I promise." A promise that I will never, ever break. Not like I had broken any promises in my life.

Alice smiled at me then, and leant up at the tip of her toes to give me a quick kiss. It was time for her to go, even though I really wanted her to stay, or just jump in the plane and leave with her. I decided on the latter, and she quickly shook her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea. They'd drag you back the moment you'd land in Forks."

I sighed, then pulled her in another embrace. "I'll miss you, each and every second that you're not with me." I would be blushing if I could. I normally wouldn't say this, and I know I haven't said this to Edward, but with Alice it was the need to tell her that I will always think of her.

She pulled away, looked up at me and smiled, "I miss you too, with each breath that I take."

We lingered on for a while, until I had to urge her to go. I didn't want Aro to suspect anything about my late return. I certainly didn't want him to start asking either. Alice turned, grabbing her luggage and went up to the check-in counter. I watched her until she disappeared from my sight. I sighed silently and turned, readying to leave when I saw a tint of mahogany hair out of the corner of my eyes. When I looked up, I saw Heidi there staring at me with a small frown.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I could continue, but I'm tired, and I need to pee then sleep. Heh, thought I'd tell ya. ;]_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. :]  
_


	14. Battlefield

**Battlefield**

I didn't know what Heidi was frowning about, but I know that it wouldn't be good. What if she had heard mine and Alice's conversation? What if she was going to tell Aro about it? What would Aro do to me then? I shuddered at the thought of Aro forcing me to have human blood as my punishment. Sure, I may like the sweet taste of it, but I wouldn't want to go back on my word to only live on animal blood. Besides, I didn't even want to kill anyone, since I know that Aro would give me someone to kill off and drain them dry.

Heidi coughed; the sound that only caught my ears since I was staring at her as if she was going to do the unpredictable. "Aren't you coming?" She asked, and I know that no one would have heard her because it was very low for human ears to catch. Plus, her lips looked like she was quivering when she was speaking in inhumane speed.

"Coming." I breathed out and went to walk over to her. I thought walking at a human speed was torturing before, but now I was just relief that I was using a human space to walk at. I honestly didn't want to come over to Heidi, and I honestly didn't want to go back to the castle. It wasn't my home, and it wasn't even my third home. I was only there out of a deal.

"So," Heidi started as I stopped beside her, only to have walked beside her as we made out of the airport. There were people staring at us, probably thinking that we were crazy for walking from the airport down towards the castle, well in this case wherever since they didn't really know where we resided in.

"So," I replied when she didn't continue what she had started. I chanced a look at her, and she looked away quickly after having being caught. I would chuckle at that, but right now I didn't even feel like it was funny.

"What is Alice to you?" She suddenly blurted the question out after a few moments of silent. That was totally unexpected, and of course I was taken aback.

"My sister-in-law." I muttered a reply. She – for whatever reason – didn't seem to believe that.

"No, Bella. I've seen the way that Alice looks at you, and you look at her. Maybe I'm the only one that notices it, but you two do look like you're in love with each other or something."

I turned to look at her after she finished her sentence, and I saw that she was biting down her bottom lip to suppress the small growl that was trying to escape from them. I could hear that small growl perfectly fine, but I didn't understand why she would be growling at the fact that she had observed me and Alice so closely. Was this one of her assignment from Aro? To observe us?

"Heidi, what exactly are you talking about?" I asked curiously, and she sighed. She paused and looked around the area, before turning into a full on sprint towards the darkened woods. I followed her closely, even though it would be quite impossible to lose her when I could still smell her fresh scent.

There was a lightning flash, and the sound of rolling thunder emerged afterward. I guess I was too occupied to the sound, and was fascinated by how I could hear it so clearly in my ears without even flinching, that I didn't know that Heidi had gone out of my sight. I could still smell her, but she made it really difficult to locate her when she left her scent all over the place. Wait, maybe she was doing this on purpose. Maybe she was luring me out here to…I couldn't even think of what she could do. More training? Or let Jane finish me off now that Aro wasn't even around? Start another stupid war with my family because I – somehow – go missing?

"Bella."

I heard my name being called and I know that it was Heidi. I followed the sound of her voice as I turned to look behind me, and there she was, and I couldn't believe that I hadn't even smelt the other two vampires behind her; Felix and Dimitri. Not only that, they had the widest smirk painted upon their faces and that was when the new, familiar smell hit me. My eyes widened and I could feel my chest started to rumble.

"Where is she?" I growled. Didn't I see Alice entering the terminal with my own eyes? Well, not the terminal since I couldn't go that far to actually say goodbye to her. But, I did not that there was no way that these two could sneak in and capture her without her noticing, or knowing.

"Answer me again, Bella. What is Alice to you?" Heidi asked, and her voice sounded to be on the edge of…jealousy? Wait, was she jealous that she had witnessed the fact that I had feelings for Alice…and not…her? If I answered the question wrong, Alice would get hurt. If I answered it right…Alice would still get hurt. Heidi knew me to well, and I couldn't even lie to her, not when I was such a terrible liar.

"You already know the answer to that, Heidi." I growled a little louder as I started to approach her. She held her finger up, and wiggled it side to side while her lips pursed up into a little smirk.

"Ah, ah, you wouldn't want your little lover to be burned into ashes now, would you?"

"What do you want from me?!" At this moment I was on the urge to yell and launch myself at her. I wanted to, but I had to control myself if I didn't want them to hurt Alice. God, what had they done to her already?

"Simple, I want you to stop thinking about her." Heidi appeared before me then, and it took every bit of my control to stop myself from connecting my fist right into that little pretty face of hers. Well, if it wasn't for Felix holding me down, then I guess that little of my control wouldn't do any good for her face.

Felix had both of my arms behind my back, and had got my upper body to bend down while I had to lift my head to look at _her_. Heidi smiled down at me, and I think I saw a flash of sympathy behind her smile but it disappeared quickly as it had appeared. She cupped my cheek, and I snarled at her but she held my face firmly. "I want you to think of me. If you can do that, I will let her go."

Such lies. I know that she wouldn't let Alice go even if I would to do what she was asking me to. Besides, no one could even read my mind, and she ought to know that. "Don't feed my lies, Heidi." I sneered. "Just let her go!" I snarled, trying as best as I could to wriggle out of Felix's and her grasps.

Felix grunted behind me, and I know that he was having difficulty to hold me now seeing that I was still stronger than him as a newborn. I used this as my advantage as I struggled more and more against their grasps. Felix was the first to lose his grasp, and I had quickly pushed Heidi away before I turned to slam my fist into Felix's gut, and successfully sending him flying back while I watched him crashed into several trees in his path. I didn't dwell on the sight for long, when I turned and marched up towards Heidi where Dimitri was holding her protectively in his arms. Why couldn't she just have him instead?!

"Where is she?!" I shouted at the both of them, and I saw them flinched back. I heard a ruffle of sound behind me, and I turned to meet Felix lunging at me with his full strength. So I did what they had taught me in training since I was still a newborn, I caught him and planted my feet on the ground. He seemed surprise, but soon realization took over as I gripped on both of his arms, lifted him up in the air and twirled him before letting him go towards the other two. They didn't see it coming, not when I was using the full capability of my strength and speed. Felix crashed into them, and sent both of them back onto the ground.

I glared at them for a moment, before I turned to sniff into the air. Yes, I could still smell her, and I could find her by myself if I had more time. I heard a sound of roots breaking, and I focused my attention back to Felix, Heidi and Dimitri. Of course, Heidi was standing off to the side, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Felix was doing all the work, while Dimitri was circling around me to find an open spot. In a blur of movement, Felix had approached me while swinging the tree towards me. He didn't know how fast I could move when I was angered, and right now I was very pissed off at the fact that they had kidnapped Alice.

I dodged the oncoming tree, blurred out of Felix's sight and lunged towards Dimitri. He didn't see it coming, so I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the tree. The tree broke, collapsing behind him while I held him in my palm. I heard quick footsteps approaching me, so I turned and held Dimitri out in front of them, snarling as I did so.

"Do you wish for the best tracker in the world to die?" I asked them as they both stopped, frozen. I looked over to Felix, and he didn't show any kind of emotions, at all. I looked over to Heidi and I could clearly see the hurt, the pain, and the anger in her eyes. Good, she should be feeling all of those, she asked for it!

"Bella, please, let him go." Heidi pleaded, but I know that she wanted to yell and shout at me.

"Let Alice go first." I snarled, tightening my grip against Dimitri's neck as I heard him gasp for unnecessary air.

Heidi turned to look over at Felix, nodded her head and Felix blurred towards the opposite direction of where we were standing now. I kept my eyes on the both of them; Heidi and Dimitri, until Felix came back with Alice. She didn't look frightened, but the clothes that she had been wearing earlier had now covered up in dirt and mud, not to mention several rips that were coated her jeans, and at the side of her torso. It looked like they had fought her into submission, and even though Alice had her precognitive ability, she couldn't really fight against Dimitri and Felix all by herself. She may be strong and fast, but these two were the best fighters in Aro's guards. So far her to even manage to fight them off, even for a little while, had proven that small people can be a hell lot dangerous.

"She's here, now let Dimitri go." Heidi quickly said, but I didn't really turn to look at her. I couldn't trust her now, not even if we used to have this friendly bond. That bond had now been diminished, because her stupidity had ruled over her brain.

"Trade, and remember, I am faster and stronger than him. If you want him to live, don't provoke the trade." I said sternly, and she nodded and turned to Felix. I heard him huffed, but let Alice go. Alice looked at me, and her eyes dilated for a moment until they came back to reality. She gave me a small smile, and I know that everything was going to be alright. But I still had to make sure of that.

I let Dimitri go when Alice started to walk towards me. This was all playing out like in a movie, except that it was the real thing. Alice and Dimitri crossed path, and I heard a growl emitting from Dimitri, so I growled warningly at him to keep his control in check. I heard Alice stifling a giggle, and I couldn't help but smile when she successfully crossed over and skipped over to me. We locked gaze for a short while, when I turned abruptly to the growling and snarls from opposite me. They would never learn their lessons. A disappointment, they all were.

"Do you wish for Aro to know about this?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at the three of them. Their eyes went wide, and they took a step back as if I had hurt them in some way. They both knew that Aro favored both me and Alice, and if any harm would come to us, the people that involve would be speaking with Aro, personally.

They looked at each other, then quickly looked back at us when Heidi took a small step forward. "We won't talk of this if you won't tell him about this." Her stupidity continued to grow. I wonder if there was some kind of fungus growing in there, even though it might sound impossible for it to.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hehe a cliff hanger. I was about to continue from that, and really I did, but then I was like 'Wait, I'm just gonna have it as a cliff hanger just for kicks', and I did. Muahaha, hate me now. x3_

_Other than that, I better write up that part that I was writing before I forget what I was even writing about lol._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	15. Broken Deal

**Broken Deal**

"_We won't talk of this if you won't tell him about this."_

Maybe she was being just a bit delusional. I wouldn't doubt on that. I could see the fear showing evidently on Heidi's pale face. Well, Dimitri's and Felix's as well, but I know that Aro wouldn't give them such a harsh punishment as Heidi's. Heidi didn't have any special ability, plus, she was only good for luring tourists. Surely, Aro would find another lurer that was still as good, or maybe better, than her. I sighed and shook my head lightly. I wouldn't tell Aro about this, and I know that he couldn't look into my mind. I also know that he would grow suspicious to why Alice had returned, when she had clearly stated that she was leaving.

"Sure, but can you hide from him?" I asked, then cocked my head towards Alice as Heidi's eyes followed my action. "Can Alice hide from him? You do know that Aro can read minds with a simple touch."

It was the truth. Besides, I know that Aro didn't exactly have to go touching Alice, even though it was his way to get into our memories and read every single ounce of it, he could have peer into Felix' or Dimitri's heads, he would still get the same result. Either way, these three would get into trouble if Alice was to return. I didn't really care, that was a part of me that didn't care. The other part was different, I actually felt sympathetic towards them. Heidi had her reason for kidnapping Alice, and the other two…I couldn't quite figure out their reasons yet, but I know that they were fond of Heidi.

Heidi's eyes went wide, and the other two didn't look very happy about the situation. They did the crime, they'd have to pay for the time, except if Aro did know, their time would be up.

"What are we going to do?" Heidi asked in a low whisper, possibly for the other two to hear. Unfortunately, I heard exactly what she had said, and because of that I couldn't help but chuckle. It was quite odd how your behavior would change after your transformation. Right now, I had to control the urge to rip these three apart for hurting Alice, or even kidnapping her.

"You should have thought of that before digging yourself a grave." I muttered a reply, which earned two growls coming from the men. I ignored them, and turned to look at Alice when I realized that she had been quiet ever since Heidi and I had started a conversation. I couldn't read the look on her face right now, and it wasn't because she had her head turned away from me. There must be something that she was keeping from me, but I know that later she'd tell me. Well, hopefully anyway.

"They're leaving." Alice murmured softly. I blinked once, or twice, and turned to still see the three of them standing there. Their lips were moving, perhaps they were engaging in a small talk that they didn't wish for me to overhear.

"They're leaving?" I asked, completely confused about what she was talking about. If they were leaving, wouldn't they be gone?

"Yes, they're leaving the Volturi," Alice paused and looked over to the three. Their mutterings stopped, and they locked their gaze towards Alice.

"Try to get out of our future, would you please?" Heidi seethed, and I fought the urge to lunge at her.

"It's not like she can block them either!" I snarled at Heidi, and she instinctively flinched back. Dimitri was about to come forth to protect her, but I shot him a death glare that got him to cowered back to his spot.

"As long as you won't tell where we're heading, then we are good." Heidi said with a sigh. Alice turned then, her eyes locking onto Heidi.

"He will be able to see where you are if he was to ask me to show him why I'm here. Not only that your secret would be out, but my and Bella's would be as well. I cannot say that it is fair for the both of us, but you need to understand that since you have brought this on yourself, you cannot reverse the damage that has done." Alice said a matter of factly, and I turned to look at her with a smile.

"Nicely said."

She giggled as she turned to me. "Thanks, now what are we going to do? Whether Heidi and those two are leaving Volturi, Aro would still know. We can't actually protect them." She paused and turned to look at Heidi, her gaze hardened. "Even though there isn't any good reason for us to be protecting you." She said harshly, even though her voice remained calm.

"It's not that I'm begging you to protect us." Heidi snapped, and I turned to glare at her. This time, she didn't flinch. And as right now, I was sick of trying to make her see some senses. I'd rather be with Alice – alone – other than talking to these three.

"Let's just go back. Since I can't go back to Forks, my 'third' room is the best place that I want to be at right now." I said with a tired tone. If I was a human, I would be yawning at the moment. I didn't even know what time it was, but I know that it was late, since the moon was shining too brightly up above.

Alice nodded, and turned to leave without saying anything. I chanced a look over to Heidi, and her crimson eyes were looking back at me. They were begging me not to leave. They were begging for my forgiveness. I wasn't going to do what she wanted me to do, because I wasn't like the same human that I once was. I could still remember a glimpse of my humanity, but I do know that I was stubborn and helpless back then. Now, since I had become a vampire, I wasn't going to be that girl anymore. Besides, I didn't need anyone to protect me, I didn't even need Edward to be here to hold my hands. He had done enough for me to despise him, even though I didn't want him to know that. He had done so much things that had dissatisfied me while I was his wife. Okay, so I was still his wife in the paper, but at heart I wasn't.

"Bella…Please…" Heidi pleaded, but I ignored it as I joined Alice by her side. Trees began to blur, and soon enough we were standing before the large entrance of the castle, with Aro and the rest of the guards by the gate.

"Welcome home, Bella and Alice." Aro said in a sadistic sing-song voice, and I suppressed the urge to shudder.

"I'm sorry for being out for too long." I said quietly. In front of Aro, you could never know what might happen to you, especially when he was standing here as if he had been waiting for you. Granted, I didn't even know how long he was standing here.

He waved a hand dismissively at the situation, and beckoned for Alice to come closer. She hesitated for a moment, I know that she had a good heart, and I do know that she wouldn't want Aro to see what Heidi and the other two had done to her, but there was no avoiding Aro to see that once he had his hand on her. She reluctantly walked up to him, offered her hand out as he took it, and grasped it around his own. His eyes glazed over, and soon enough he was wearing a frown. When he had let go of her hand, a growl erupting from his chest, and he turned to his guards.

"Heidi, Felix and Dimitri are in the woods. Their scents are still fresh. Jane and Alec, go and find them, and bring them back. I do not care if they would return in pieces, bring them back so they can receive their punishment."

Immediately Jane and Alec, and the guards set off to their task. I didn't even want to know what the punishment would be, but judging by Alice's body language, it was enough that the punishment wouldn't be of their favor. I moved up to her and took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently in reassurance. She relaxed, but only a little. I couldn't blame her, no one could be fully relaxed in front of Aro.

"I apologize, Alice, for the misbehaviors of my members." Aro said sincerely, it could have been fake, or it could have not. Either way, it might as well be sarcasm.

"That's fine. No harm done." Alice quickly answered, and shot me a look that I know was meant for me because she looked back towards Aro once again. He didn't notice that, hopefully.

"No harm done? What they did was unacceptable!"

He was exaggerating a little bit much, I think. The way that he was fuming at his members at the moment, I would thought that he was fuming at his children. Which would be quite funny, since they all looked older than teenage years.

"Aro, really it's no harm done." Alice softly said, and I know what she was doing then. She was trying to get Aro to spare their lives, but I didn't think Aro would have any of it by the look of his face.

"Alice, I agreed to let you go back to Forks, yet they had gone against my wishes. I will not let this happen again, and because of that, they will be disposed."

This wasn't going to go well. Already, he was talking about taking those three out as if they were garbage. Dimitri and Felix were his best members, Heidi was just a caller bait for the humans. If those three were to die, he would have a very hard time looking for a replacement. Well, he wouldn't have a hard time looking for a replacement for Heidi, as I had mentioned earlier.

"I'll just go back into my room, if that's okay with you?" I asked, looking up at Aro. His face softened, and he nodded.

"Of course, but do you mind if Alice could stay here and converse with me for a while Bella?"

The glimpse in his eyes didn't make me feel comfortable about leaving Alice here. I looked over at Alice as she looked up at me. She offered me a reassuring smile, and even though that smile assured me that she was going to be fine, I couldn't shake the negative feeling off of me.

"It's okay, Bella. You should go and rest. I'll join you soon." She took my hand and gave it a light squeeze, and I instantly beamed down at her like an idiot that I was.

So I left, yes I left Alice alone with Aro because she said it's going to be alright. However, I shouldn't really have left because when they had thought I was out of earshot, I heard a glimpse of their conversation and that had concluded why Aro had asked her to stay, and why Alice agreed to follow Dimitri and Felix into the woods.

"_Your plan worked like a charm. Now I do not think Bella would want to send you back to Forks, again." Aro said, and I could hear the smile in his tone._

"_As long as I can see with my own eyes that she is safe, I will do whatever to stay here." Was Alice's reply, and I couldn't help but to be semi-angry at her for going back on her words.

* * *

_

A/N:

Sorry it took me ages to get this chapter done.

I'm not gonna go into why I've been updating kind of slow lol.

Enjoy the chapter

And thanks for reading and reviewing. =]


	16. Pretend

Note: Sorry for changing my style of writing.

**Pretend**

Now that I'm back in this room – while Alice and Aro discuss god knows what – I'm beginning to think about honesty and loyalty, what those two would mean to Alice. If she would go to the extent of siding up with Aro just so she could be here, with me, then I'm having doubts about her honesty and loyalty towards me. I want to know what she is thinking, and right now I'm sure as hell would prefer the power of absorption over my mental shield. That way, I could just absorb Edward's ability so that I could read Alice's thoughts. Tempting, really, but what if I asked her about what she had just said to Aro earlier, and she would wave it off and lie to my face? I could handle anything from her; her leaving me, her breaking my heart, basically everything but a lie. If we were to have a _relationship_, I want her to at least be honest with me.

The sound of my door opening and closing brings me back to my surrounding. Her scent wavers over to my nostrils, and I unconsciously inhale it as if her scent was the finest perfume in existent. I look up at her, and she looks back at me. I can't even look into her eyes without knowing that I'd be able to see the guilt within them. So I did the best thing that I could then, I turn away and stare straight ahead out of the window.

"So, what did Aro want to talk to you about?" I asked casually, not wanting to give off some hint that I've overhead the first part of the conversation.

"Not much. He was apologizing about his guards' behaviors' that's all." She answered, and a moment later I feel the bed shift beneath me, indicating that she has taken a seat beside me.

"Really? That's all?" I asked incredulously and turned to face her. She had a look on her beautiful, palest face; the look that most children had when they had been caught stealing something that they shouldn't have stolen. Well she has that look, and I know why she has it.

"Yes, that's all." She murmured, and I know that she's lying to my face at the moment. I need Jasper here to control my stupid anger problem, because I'm trying my hardest to not burst out screaming why she's lying to me. My hands are clenching and unclenching, and I know it wouldn't be long until I destroy something in the room.

"No lie?" I asked once more, and this is my final test to see if she would actually lie to me. I keep eye contact with her, to actually _see_ if she would lie straight into my face.

She looks back into my eyes, and I see that she's struggling to keep the truth away from me. I can see it all in her eyes. Her emotions are going haywire as I stare deep into those beautiful honey orbs. After a minute or so, she turns her gaze away from me and bites down on her bottom lip. Please God, tell me that she isn't going to lie to me, even though she isn't going to look at me while she does it. Just command her to tell me the truth, with a snap of your fingers or something.

"Yes…No lie." She murmured her answer, and hell that gotten the best out of my anger issue.

I let out a growl, and her head whips back in vampire speed to look at me in surprise. Her eyes widen, and she let out a gasp. This must mean that my eyes have grown dark. She just lied to me, and I couldn't believe it. This isn't what I want, this Alice is not the Alice that I've grown so comfortable, and in love with. She has changed for the worse of it, and I don't know how that has happened. And I snapped just like that when she lied to me. She must have seen it coming; seen what I'm about to do, because she moves away with such gracefulness when I tries to grab on her. It isn't because I despise her from lying to me, I just dislike it. I want this relationship to be about honesty, love, and loyalty; not lies and fake love. If she loved me, she would know that.

I stretch my arms out as quickly as my newborn speed would let me, and of course Alice couldn't move away fast enough for it. I grab onto her wrist and pull her down on the bed. Her back hit the soft mattress and soon enough I'm left hovering above her. I stare down at her with fierce eyes, and really I don't want to do this to her.

"Alice, whatever happen to you, I want the _old you back!_" I half screamed down at her, and she flinches at my words. I honestly want the old Alice back, because I can't stand to have this new Alice. My old Alice isn't like this, and now I'm beginning to think that Aro has something to do with this.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a little confused when I know that she's trying as best as she could to hide whatever it is that she's hiding from me. I growled down at her, and my body actually shakes from all of this non-sense.

"The honest, loving and loyal Alice! The one that would **never** lie to me!" I yelled, though I know that even if I did try to lower my voice down, I know that the whole castle would hear it anyway.

Realization hits her this time, and her eyes widen in apprehension. She bites down her lips nervously, and I feel myself growling again. Why is she doing this? What is her purpose for even doing this? I decide to just scream these questions to her, until she beat me into it.

"I'm sorry! I don't want _them_ to hurt you anymore than they're hurting me! I really do want to see you unharmed, that was why I thought up of that stupid plan to get me to come back! I never did actually boarded that flight, I didn't even go near it when I saw that your attention was on Heidi then. So I floored it, getting out of your senses and pretended that Felix and Dimitri got a number on me. I truly am sorry!" She let out a gush of explanation to why she was lying, and about her previous plan to have her to stay here. God, this woman is smarter than I thought! But not smart enough, because if she was smart then she would know that I would not want her to stay here. Not because of what the Volturi would do to me, it's what the Volturi would do to her. Already, she's starting to act just a bit _like them._

"Urgh!" I groaned out in irritation and let go of her. I jump off of her and start to pace around the room. Honestly, there has to be a better way to calm my nerves down at the moment. She actually did all of that because she doesn't want to see me get hurt! Jane has been struggling to harm me! Although I've been struggling to keep my shield up as well when she'd intensify the level of her illusion.

"Bella…"

I'm still pacing. Just leave me alone while I pace to calm my nerves down, even though it isn't going to work.

"Bella…please…"

That stops me, only because she sounds like she's about to cry. I swiftly turn and face her, and her face tells me that she wants to cry. Immortals can't cry, and because of our immortality that we seem to appear emotionless to those that have studied about us. Well, right now Alice has proven them wrong. The sight of her so broken right now actually makes me want to kill myself, and get someone to revive me so I can do it again, and again. Why the hell did I just hurt the only woman that I've ever been in love with? Stupid, I know, and I did not deserve her. Not even one tiny ounce of her being.

"I'm sorry." That's the best that I could do, since I have no ability to reverse the time and tell her that no matter what she'd choose, I'd always love her.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for." She looks down at her feet then, and I raise an eyebrow at her. Well, those words sure did sound convincing, except it doesn't.

"I just…" I sigh as I raked my hand through my hair, not caring if I was messing it up. "I don't want you to lie to me. I want you to be always honest with me, like I am to you. It's just…this…" I wave my hand between her and I, and she finally looks up just in time I did so. "_We_ aren't going to be alright if _you_ wouldn't be honest with me, do you understand?"

She nods and starts to stand. I watch her from where I'm standing, not moving an inch. Her movements are slow, but I'm still trying to figure out what she's about to do. Soon enough she moves towards me, having her face so close to mine that I could feel her cold breathe on my skin.

"You do know that when I say I love you, there's no lie in that, right?" She softly murmured as her eyes are locked onto mine. I nod as she inches her face closer to mine. "From this point on, I won't tell a single lie to you. To keep this promise, I will have to ask for your permission to seal it with a kiss."

That stuns me, because not only that she can be cheerful and bubbly, but right now she's being romantic, too romantic! But that doesn't mean that I don't like it. Also, I find this side of her very appealing, and that doesn't really help the situation at all. I have gone from being angry, to being turned on, and I don't even know that would actually work! I know that she must have smelt my arousal, because I'm trying my damnest to keep it under control.

I nod once more, and in a blink her lips claim mine. To think that would seal the promise that she will be keeping, I slowly pull away. I don't even know that for her to seal the promise, she has to deepen the kiss and slip her tongue inside my mouth. I moan as her tongue explores my mouth, and all too soon she pulls back. She has that smirk on her face when I open my eyes to look at her. Damn, she knows that she's turning me on and now she's just playing with me.

"There, the promise is sealed." She said in her sing-song voice with a hint of playfulness in her eyes. I quirk an eyebrow at her, and she giggled while turning to walk back to the bed. I watch as she flops back down onto the bed before turning and raise an eyebrow at me. I smile and shake my head, this isn't the right time to actually _jump_ her at the moment. So I settle back down on a chair, looking out at the window as I try to relax my mind. These past few days have been…not my favorites. And even though I don't want to admit this; having Alice here helps me to keep my sanity intact. Without her, I don't know where I'd end up to with this power lusting empire.

* * *

_A/N_

_Thanks for reading and reviewings =]  
_


	17. Royal Game

**Royal Game**

Two months, six weeks, 3 days, six hours that I have been in this god forsaken place. Alice seemed to be enjoying herself here, and I do not know why. When I'm not even enjoying myself, she would make it as if this place was the greatest place on earth to be in. I just don't see the point of listening to screamers whenever Heidi would lure them inside the castle. Yes, since the plan for Alice to stay here involved Heidi, Dimitri and Felix, and after me knowing the whole thing, Aro didn't have to pretend that he would punish the three for 'Alice's sake'. And she hasn't broken any promises that she had made for me after that day, so I'm quite happy about that. I'm just not quite happy to be _here_, of all places. I want to be somewhere else, somewhere that would not smell like human blood most of the time. Well, in every royal palace/castle/thing, there would be some sort of a game that they all would play. I've been here for such a short amount of time, that they dumped all the information on my poor newborn brain, and surprisingly I had store all of them without much of a headache.

So here I am, accompanying by all of the members of the Volturi, including the human Gianna. I understand why she wants to be just like us; vampires. She just wanted to be beautiful, and live for eternity I am sure. There's no point in living for eternity if there was no purpose behind it. I bet her purpose behind it would be looking eternally beautiful. A lame purpose, I must say.

"You all know why you are all gathering here, I hope." Aro started. We all nod, and even though I don't want to be here, I did the same. "Good," He paused, turning to face Caius. "Caius, my brother, would you do me the honor of telling them the rules?"

Caius stands, and looks down to us all with a little smirk. Note to self: That smirk is creepy.

"First of all, I expect all of you to not to cheat, that would mean no using your other abilities apart from your enhanced senses and strength and agility." He spared a glance at possibly half of the people in this hall, and they all chuckle nervously, even Alice is giggling beside me.

"Now, the rules are simple. We will divide you up into an evenly number, and there will be no complaints about this. There will be four teams, and you will have to work as a team in order to survive. If four of your team members died, you are out of the game. I, Marcus, Aro and our wives will be assessing the four teams. When we've decided which team has won, we will signal you by having a human screaming; you wouldn't be able to miss the sound. However, even if you've won and Aro would find you cheating during the game, you will be disposed of." He spoke with such sinister tone in his voice that got all of us to shudder.

"Any question?" Aro inquired.

"Well, I do have a question." I started. From the corner of my eye, I see Alice flinches. Now I'm curious.

"What is it, Bella?" Aro asked sweetly, and by now I have successfully learned to suppress my shudder of disgust.

"How would we know that the human's scream is different than their normal scream?" I'm allowed to be curious, right?

Aro smirks, his lips twisting up into a very maniacal smile, and I regret for having to ask the question. "Their scream of horror first, and pain afterward, you would notice the intensity of it as it will increase in volume. Not only you would notice the scream, you would be able to smell their fresh blood. But not just any fresh human blood, we will be picking the best blood scent for you all to focus on the scent only, and come to us. Now, is there anything else you are curious about?"

I quickly shake my head. Just the thought of them torturing an innocent woman is making me sick already. Aro chuckles and the game begin, the first part of it. The team consists of fifteen members, so only having eleven members to survive is a little bit harsh. I have a decent team, even though that Alice is not with me it is still decent. I know for a fact that Alice couldn't shut down her precognitive ability even if she wanted to, so there's no way that she'd be the first to get killed. Either way, those those are more powerful without their second best ability would make it out just fine. Those are of lower ranks would surely die, since I know that we would be targeting them. No one would dare to target me, Alice, Demitri, Felix, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Renata and Heidi. Alice and Heidi are in one team, and I'm group with Dimitri. And of course, Dimitri has to smirk about it.

"Now, spread out into the woods. When you hear a cracking sound of a tree falling, that is the signal for the game to begin."

Everyone disappears in a blur, at least the good part is that we have to be in a team. Well, most of the members in my team don't even think of that since they _spread_ out and their scents mingle with the others' scents. Now I can tell that my team is going to be the first one to lose, for sure.

"Mmm, should I go and retrieve them?" Demitri mused, and I shrug. I really could care less about this game.

"Whatever, I don't really care. I'm sticking with you guys because I don't want to kill anyone that would approach me, when I'm alone." Which is true. I know that as soon as I'm going to be alone, weaklings would come and try their luck on killing me, and would definitely end up being killed by me.

"Mmm, I'm getting them." Demitri set off in a flash, and the rest of our members turn to me as if I'm leading the team now. I sigh, well it isn't going to hurt to order them to stay put, and not wander around.

"We'll stay here and wait for him to drag the other three back." As soon as I finish that sentence, the loud cracking sound echoing throughout the woods, signaling the start of the bloody game. I sigh again, before my senses heighten at the sound of rushing leaves. "Be cautious, and we have to work as a team. Help each other, unless you want to lose."

Demitri returned with two after a short while, and of course Felix's team came to challenge us. It's quite funny to watch Demitri and Felix circling each other, while none of Felix's members would dare to touch me. So I'm left to watch them trying to kill one another. It's getting quite boring to just stand and stare, while Demitri and Felix are having fun, and the others aren't since they can't get a hold of each others' heads. So I decide to not stand here and stare, I'd actually finish this game as fast as possible so we don't have to waste our time trying to kill each other off. It's either the fast and easiest way, or the slow and hardest way and I'd prefer it to be fast and easy. I don't care if Felix would hate me for letting him lose, because quite frankly, he isn't helping his team out.

I move in for the kill. Since four of his members are so focusing on my members I'll take this as an advantage. I quickly close in on one, and pounce on him before he could even react. Putting both of my hands on either side of his face, I quickly twist his head before hearing a sickening snap. That isn't over though, not when I completely rip his head out and drop it on the ground as I jump off of him. His team is too shock to even realize that I'm already on the next target, killing off another member. **Then **Demitri decides that he'd help me out, but since Felix is blocking his way he can't even lay a finger on one of his friends' members. And right now they are all circling me, finding an open spot to kill me no less.

"Why do I even bother?" I mutter quietly to myself, knowing full well that they would hear me. All of them pounce at the same time, and I move out of the way but apparently I'm not quick enough for this one silly vampire. Silly, because she is mine

"You shouldn't have underestimated your opponent, my Bella." Alice purred into my ear while she has her arms wrap around my neck. I roll my eyes then focus on the vampires that are coming onto me, again.

"Since that you got me, why don't you finish me off?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the vampires. She makes a hmphing noise before getting of me. When her arms are off me, I take off to kill another two vampires from Felix's team, eliminating his team from the game.

"Now you can go and have fun with your mistresses." Demitri said with a teasing chuckle. Felix growls at him before disappearing into the night. I turn to look at Alice, then behind her, then back at her face again with a raise eyebrow.

"Where's your team?" I asked her. She frowns, and looks behind her shoulder as if that frown was aiming at someone.

"Heidi 'demanded' me to spy. So," She turns and grins at me. "Here I am!" Is there a switch off button to her enthusiasm? She's being enthusiastic about this sick game. So not right.

"Okay…" I replied back. She giggles and comes up to me, wrapping her arms around one of my arms and nuzzles her face against it. I look at my team, and it doesn't look like they're paying attention to us. Good, they can just go and kill off Jane's and Heidi's team. I bet that they're trying to kill each other at the moment.

"Let's just get out of here. I'm sick and I want to take a shower to wash all of these…dust off." Wouldn't it be nice if a vampire would bleed? It might not be their blood that they're bleeding, but it is still blood.

"Mmm, tempting, but I don't think it would make the _superiors_ happy." Alice sighed.

I sigh. She's right. There's no way that we can just go back to the castle without their permission. "Well, since you're a spy, I guess I'd like to keep you captive."

"Mmm, okay!" She chirped, and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

After a short while, the winning team of the game is no other than mine and Demitri's team. Not only that Alice was spying on us, but she wasn't exactly doing anything to help her team. Perhaps that was the reason why Heidi 'demanded' her to go and spy on the other team. Aro and his brothers didn't look like they were upset about losing fourteen members when we met up with them. I had to hold my bloodlust in then, the scent of that fresh blood was quite overwhelming. We went back to the castle, and that is when they're going to pass out the 'prize' for the winning team.

"Your prize is your freedom to do whatever you want, except for breaking the rules, for two weeks. Fly off to somewhere. Have a little vacation to yourself. And you can only bring one person with you." Aro said, and I am quite liking this prize. At least it isn't some sick prize like_; As a reward, each of you will have ten fresh humans to feed on whenever you like_, or something like that.

We're dismissed, and as soon as Alice and I step out of the grand hall, and out of their earshot that I turn and look at her as she beams at me. Well, do I need to tell her that I'm taking her with me? She already knows that, I'm sure.

"I think I might take Heidi with me."

Her face falls instantly, and I fight back the urge to chuckle.

"Are you…serious?" She asked, and I lose control of my laughter. She gasps and punches my arm with a scowl. "Bella!"

I stop laughing and put my hands up in surrender, I know that my eyes would be twinkling in amusement. "Okay, I'm sorry, but you already know who I'm taking, and it will always be you."

She smiles and wraps her tiny arms around my neck, drawing me closer to her as I place my hands on her waist. "So, where to?"

"Forks, good ol' Forks."

* * *

_A/N:_

_So I'm sitting here chatting to my best guy mate about his werewolf name. I told him to call his character Mufasa. Haha. And Simba and Kauvu. I can't think of a good name other than Foyloyn and that looks really weird. x3_

_Well, enough of that silly story lol._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	18. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

I can't believe this. We're going back to Forks to visit everyone for two weeks – since Aro said so. There are no such things as favorites to Aro, but apparently Alice and I are his favorites. Even so, we're not allowed to be away from the castle for more than two weeks, which would suck because time travels freakingly fast. It's so much easier for human since time goes very slow for them. I admit that I miss my human activities, and I miss sleeping and having dreams, but at least I can be with Alice 24/7 without closing my eyes and missing every single moment of her. Being a vampire is great, but I still miss being human. At least I want Alice to know how much my heart wanted to beat for her whenever she's near. I did channel my feelings for her to Edward, which was the biggest mistake I've done.

"Darling, what are you thinking?" Alice asked, which brought me back to reality. What is up with everyone trying to know what I am thinking? I sigh and turn to her, a little annoyed at first but when I see her gorgeous face scrunching up into a frown, I smile at that.

"You, what or who else would I think about?" I asked playfully. She giggles at that before nuzzling into my side. We're still on the plane, and the flight attendant announced earlier that we would be landing down in Forks in about half an hour. All of this time she has been snuggling into my side, and I didn't even mind about it.

"We are about to land into Forks, Washington. Please return to your seat and put your safety belt on. This is your flight Captain, and I will repeat again. We are about to land into Forks, Washington. Please return to your seat and buckle up your safety belt on. Thank you."

"Mmm, should we 'buckle' up?" Alice mused. I glance around the area, listening as various humans' hearts beating around me. Listening to their breathing, to their conversation, and lastly the sound of the seatbelt clicking.

"If you want the flight attendant to come and scowl at us, let's not." I replied with a smirk. She turns and looks at me, then raises an eyebrow. I can really think of other way for us to 'buckle' up using our body parts, rather than the metal thing.

The sound of the plane about to land echoing throughout the large area, and I cringe at the sound deafening my sensitive ears. It does suck when you have very high senses.

"You'll get used to that." Alice murmured into my ears while I try to block the sound out, but to no avail. I might get used to it, give me several years and I _might_.

The plane lands with a screeching of its rolling wheels. I cringe again at the sound, and I try my best not to hiss so loudly. Soon enough – with the slowness of the humans and what's not – we finally got out of the airplane and into the airport of Forks. Alice and I go to get our bags, even though we didn't bring much. Actually, I didn't even think about bringing my whole wardrobe with me. I was under the influenced of Alice, and of course we practically brought half of our wardrobe with us. Two weeks with many, _many_ clothes to change into, I'm going to go insane, I'm sure of it.

We finally got outside of the airport after getting our stuff. Our whole family is outside, waiting for us with happy smiles planting on their lovely faces. The only face that I'm trying to find is my little girl; Renesmee. Of course, being the mother that has been away from her child for that long, has made me anxious to see her. After a millisecond of finding her, I've found my gorgeous little girl struggling against her father's hold just so she'd be able to come see me. She gives up soon after, and stretches her arms towards me. My eyes are stinging with unshed tears, and I really want to cry then. I can't believe that Edward hasn't let go of my baby girl yet. I don't care if he's the father, Renesmee is trying to get to me!

With much needed human slow pace, I walk over to Renesmee and extend my arms to her. She grins widely at me, and wriggles her way out from Edward's stone cold arms but to no avail. I growl, and look up at Edward with a death glare. He gulps, and quickly retracts his arms around Renesmee so she would flop down on the ground. And when she does, she jumps into my arms instantly when her feet touches the ground. I chuckle as I scoop her up in my arms, and hug her for all she is worth. I miss her so much, and now that I'm only going to be here for only two weeks, I'm going to make this vacation worthwhile. Who knows when I'd be able to come back and see her, again.

"I miss you mommy." She softly whispered into my ears and I feel like I want to cry again. My eyes would only sting, and I silently curse at the immortality that I've wanted to have. Now that I have it, I couldn't feel but despise it for it has taken my ability to show how happy I am through tears.

"I miss you too, sweetheart. I miss you too, quite a whole lot." I whispered back, and she giggles softly into my ear. I have to pull away from the embrace, as much as I don't want to, and turn to face the rest of my family. I can still feel Edward's constant staring at the back of my head, but I ignore that.

"Let's go home. We have so much to catch up on." I murmured, and they all nod.

The drive home was quiet, but at least I was grateful of it. I had to be in Edward's Volvo, since they all thought that I was still in love with him. When I replayed the scene of the drive home in my mind, I could clearly see his grips tightening around the steering wheel. His lips pulled back and he was silently gritting his teeth. He must have had seen Alice's thought, because I had told her not to hide her feelings. If Edward was going to do anything inappropriate such as harming my Alice, he would have to speak to my face, personally.

"Bella, tell us about your time in Volterra." Carlisle inquired when we're all back inside. Before I speak up, Emmett interrupts me with a small frown.

"No, tell us about your time _with_ that bastard Aro. Did he make you do anything that you don't want to?"

I sigh. "He got me to drink human blood when I woke up from my transformation." Gasps interrupting the room, mostly from the women and including Carlisle, but growls are louder from the gasps which Jasper, Emmett and Edward are making.

"He did what?!" Emmett bellowed, standing up with his hands clench into fists. Soon enough I feel a wave of calmness wash through me, so I turn and smile appreciatively at Jasper. He returns the smile, and turns to look at Alice. They lock gaze for a moment, then nod, and turn back to me. Confusing.

"Let's just move on from there. I'll tell you about my part, and Alice can tell you about her part, okay?" I look around at everyone, and they all nod. "Alright, so Aro flied me back to Volt…"

"Jazzy!" Squealed an unknown voice. I growl when that voice interrupted my story, and before I even turn around, a figure blurs past me and jumps on Jasper's lap with much enthusiasm that Alice possesses. Oh no, don't tell me it's Alice's clone! When I look closely enough, I swear that I don't even recognize who it is. I've never seen her around the family before, I didn't even see her at my wedding.

"Maria." Jasper chuckled and patted her leg lightly. "We're in a middle of an important talk, darling."

Alice stands up from beside him, and walks over to me and takes the only available spot on my left. Renesmee is on my lap, playing with my fingers even though her appearance is now of an eight years old. Edward is sitting on my right, and I can feel him tensing up when Alice has come to join me. Sooner or later he will accept the fact that I am no longer his wife, even if the paper said so. So when Alice leans her head on my shoulder, I don't know how his body got even tenser. The family doesn't even say anything, and they all look at us with…smiley faces? Did they know this would happen? Jasper doesn't even look a bit upset about it, he actually looks happy. This type of conversation is for another time.

"Well, now that I'm not going to be interrupted again."

Maria giggled. Yep, she just interrupted me again.

"Aro flied me back to Volterra. I was greeted by Heidi. Then I'm being dragged to train with Demitri, Felix, Heidi, Jane and Alec, but my partner is always Jane since Aro wants to make my mental shield stronger. I, personally, thought it's a good idea because I want to block a certain someone out of my future."

I receive a slight nudge in the ribs after that, and I can't help but chuckle a little.

"Alice joined me afterward, and if it wasn't her being there my eyes would have been bloodshot. It's hard to fight off the temptation at first, especially when Heidi lured those helpless humans inside the castle, and the screaming, and the intoxicating scent. It was very hard, but with Alice seeing the future, she always managed to drag me out into the woods to hunt. Then there is more training, then there was this game that we participated in. My team won, and Aro granted us two weeks of vacation. So now, we're here!" I finished up with a grin.

"I'm glad that you are home, Bella and Alice, even though it is only two weeks." Esme said softly. "We can talk about everything else later, let's get you settle in. Nessie has been waiting for you ever since Alice informed us you two are coming home."

"Yeah! We have to play hide and seek!"

We all chuckle at Renesmee outburst, but she wasn't kidding when she said we have to play hide and seek. She gracefully jumps down from my lap, grabs both of my and Alice's hands, and tugs at us. We chuckle and stand up, before we obediently follow her out to the woods. Of course, being Emmett, he can't really miss out this chance of playing with his only niece. The rest of the family join in, including Maria, and excluding Edward and I don't honestly know why he is being such a jerk at this moment. Ever since we got married, he seems to change and I don't really like this change, at all. I wonder how he was doing when I wasn't here. Renesmee could tell me, well, unless I ask, or Jacob would. I put the whole Edward's issue aside, because I really want to enjoy my time with the rest of the family and Renesmee while I'm here. Edward's issue can wait, and if he was going to be damn impatient about it, he can just suck it up.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Yay for another chapter done. I'm being a little writer block about this story. Let's see how Edward and his ass gonna be up to now that Bella is back, with Alice as her new and true lover._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. =]  
_


	19. Wedding Ring

**Wedding Ring**

Now that we're back to Forks, only for a short while, I need to sort everything out first before I would talk to Edward. He has been trying to get me to talk to him lately, even though all I'm doing is focusing on Renesmee. It's not that he's invading my personal space – although it happens quite a lot now that I'm here – he is just too persistent into trying to 'fix' our marriage by forcing me to talk to him that I don't want to spend my time with him. I know that he is old fashioned, but this is just too much. A wife is not a servant. A wife is someone that you'd cherish more than yourself, and apparently ever since I've became his wife, he only cared about his needs than mine. I couldn't believe that it had taken me that long to realize it. Now that I know, there is no way I'm going back to him. He can try as much as he'd want to, but enough is enough.

"Bella! Wait!"

I groan inwardly. Can't he just leave me alone for at least five minutes? Well here's a thing, he won't. I turn around to see him approaching me. I watch as his eyes flicker over my body, then up at my face with that crooked smile that I used to love. I don't know what he's thinking, and I don't want to know either. This is Edward, a different Edward than he was used to be during the non-drama state. I just don't really like this, at all. But what can I say now, when he's approaching me with that crooked smile of his, thinking that he could swoon me once more? I suppress my sigh and turn my head to look away, just in time to avoid him planting a kiss upon my lips. Even if the paper said I belong to him, but in my own opinion I don't.

"What is it Edward?" I asked tiredly. I take a chance to glance briefly at his face, and it has contorted up in a painful expression. He had it coming, and if he could just treat me like he had been treating me before we were even married, then everything would be fine. Right now, everything is not fine, and I'm worried about Renesmee more than him at this moment.

"What happened to us, Bella? We used to be inseperable." He said, and his eyes held more sorrow than I thought they would. He has to dig himself another big hole, did he?

"You almost killed me because you refused to listen to me, Edward. I don't have your trust anymore, and what is the point in carrying on this relationship if I don't have your trust? Or you don't have mine? I think it is time for us to break this marriage and find someone that we _truly_ belong with.."

This talk would happen sooner anyway, now that I'm here. I don't like breaking things up over a letter, or a phone call. I have to do it face to face, and if he couldn't handle it, just like he is trying to right now, then I would let him have some time to think it through. My decision is final though, I'm in love with Alice, not him. When Alice makes me feel safe, secured, and loved; Edward gives me the opposite effect. I couldn't believe myself that I actually used him to get close to Alice. When I think about it though, I was oblivious to the fact that I'm even aware of my feelings for Alice. In a way, Edward helped me realize the truth, and I couldn't be more grateful to him. Yet, right now, he's just being a little too pushy.

"But you belong to me." His tone is slowly raising, and I think he's going to lose control of his slowly rising temper soon. And right now, I've already lost it. I can't believe that he didn't even listen to what I just said! I said 'with' not 'to'. I belong _to_ no one. I'm not an object to be claimed!

"Edward, I said 'find someone that we truly belong **with**', not to! You don't listen to me, that's another reason why I want this marriage to end!" I half screamed at him. By now I have totally forgotten that we're in the house, with everyone at home.

"Either way, you belong to me!" Edward shouted and moved forth. He is fast, and yet I'm still faster and stronger than him. He makes a move to grab me, I move out of his way to let him grab the air instead. By now we are snarling at each other, while I'm doing both snarling and snapping my teeth at him to warn him to stay away from me.

"Come to me, Bella!" He snarled demandingly, launching himself at me again only for me to counter it by stepping away. By now I can sense everyone in this particular part of the house; in between the stairs and the front door. I could of gone out, but that would prove that I'm weak against him. I so do not want him to think that he has the power over me.

"You're nothing but a demanding jerk! I can't believe that I've married you! I want a divorce! !" I shouted angrily at him. I was going to take this whole divorce subject in a softer approach, but Edward pushes me to the point that I can't take things easily when I'm around him now. He's making it so difficult for me to have a decent conversation with him. Why must he be so freaking difficult now!

"Bella dear, you need to be calm." Esme said soothingly as she slowly moving over to my side. I will myself to calm down, and look over to her with a small smile.

"Esme, I can't continue this marriage anymore. A marriage has to have love, this marriage obviously doesn't."

"I love you!" Edward screamed at me. My eyes become hard, and I snap my head around just to look at him sternly in the eyes. He flinches at the look of pure anger in my eyes, and if I could at the moment, I'd stomp over and slap the living hell out of him.

"If you _love_ me, you wouldn't even try to hurt me while I was a human!" I snarled at him, and he flinched once again. He opens up his mouth, probably to argue some more, but I would have none of it right now. "Besides, I've fallen _out_ of love for you! It wouldn't be fair for neither of us to continue this marriage when one doesn't love the other. Now stop being a child, Edward! We were only infatuated with each other, never really been _in love_."

He growls then, and his body begins to shake. I'm not afraid of him, even without the family here restraining him, I'm certainly not afraid of him. "I **was not** infatuated with you!"

I've had enough. I let out my last growl for the day, lift up my wedding hand and pull out the golden band that I've received at the wedding ceremony. I clench the ring in my palm, not really trying to break it even though that I could. I look down at it, then look up at him and frown.

"Here, have _this_ back! It doesn't belong to me anymore." I threw the ring at him, watching it hit his chest. I huff rather loudly, and turn on my heels and left the room. I need air; fresh air. I need to get out of this place, and just be on my own little bubble to relax. Edward has done enough for today to make me angry, and surely I don't want anyone to be around me when I'm on the verge to destroy absolutely everything at the moment. Hanging around the Volturi guards is a bad influence, and now I'm beginning to think like them.

I enter the forest in a short amount of time, sprinting my way through the woods as fast as I can. I'd love to feel some adrenaline rush right now, but too bad I have to be a vampire and be used to all of this speed, and strength. When I know that I'm so far away from Forks, far enough that I can see the Canadian border, I let myself collide with the tree ahead of it. It makes a loud, cracking noise as its beginning to break, but I certainly don't care. I collapse with the tree when it hits the ground, and I just lay there trying to calm myself down as much as I possibly could. Certainly this tree doesn't deserve my wrath for Edward. Certainly this forest doesn't deserve any of my wrath for Edward. At least that ring is gone, and I don't feel like I have to live up to his standards anymore. At least I don't feel like I'm his wife, then again I've stopped feeling like that long ago.

An hour goes by; three…six. I'm almost calm. Never thought that it would take me this long to calm myself down with the fresh air, and the fresh scent of nature. I need to hunt, I need to kill something to fully calm myself, and to tame the raging thirst at the moment now that I'm somewhat calm. I squeeze my eyes shut, heave in a sigh before releasing it, and opening my eyes. Well, I didn't quite expect to see the most gorgeous face on this god forsaken world. I didn't even hear or smell her scent.

"Hunting time darling?" Alice murmured softly with a smile. I push myself up, and grin at her. She is the only exception to see me right now.

"Let's go."

With those two final words, we set off into the woods. I know I will be fine when Alice is with me. I don't suppose I would want her to leave me, ever.

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry for the god awful late update. I'm not gonna make any excuses, since we're here to read, not to read real life drama, right? ;D So enjoy. :3_

_Thanks for reviewing and reading this. 3  
_


	20. The Denali Sisters

**The Denali Sisters**

The hunt was nice, and at least I'm more calm than before. I'm quite happy to go back to the Cullens' home with Alice, but what I'm not happy about is the scents along the trail toward the house that I don't recognize. Still as a new born, I jump right into conclusion that these scents are not welcomed when I don't know who they are. Alice doesn't act all cautious, however, so I'm curious why she hasn't said anything yet. I'm left with the feeling of being in danger, and being uncomfortable about it. The scents grow stronger when we are near, and I plant my feet firmly on the ground when the front door comes into sight. Alice carries on, unfortunately, and swings the door open.

"Tanya, Kate, Garrett, I'm sorry I wasn't here to welcome you earlier."

_Tanya? Kate? Garrett?_ I don't recognize their names, and judging by Alice's sincere apology, they're not dangerous. I relax a little and come to join by Alice's side. There they stand before the staircase. Garrett and Kate are together, seeing that they're standing an inch away from each other; or maybe that's Tanya and Garrett. Garrett looks amused and Kate, or Tanya, looks a little entertained? Tanya, or Kate, no I'm sure that's Tanya since her name starts to dawn on me. Oh! She's the one that is interested in Edward! Well I feel relieved that she's here, only because Edward has someone to go to and be immature with.

"No worries." Tanya replied, soon her topaz eyes focused on me. "This must be Bella." She smiles, such a fake smile that she has on her beautiful face.

"Tanya." I nod my head in acknowledgement, and she frowns only to have the frown disappears in a blink of an eye.

"You're one of us now." She commented. Kate and Garrett beam at that. _Not the vampire version of a succubus, I hope._

"Yes, it's nice to meet you again." A lie, I know, but at least it's a convincing lie since she offers her fake smile again.

"We heard that Alice and you are back on a little vacation, so we thought we might come and visit." Kate said with a grin. At least someone ain't fake like her older sister.

"That means baseball time!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the house, and we all laugh at him. It is, indeed, the perfect time for a game or two. Too bad, I'm not going to be playing.

"Bella, you're playing too." Alice turned and narrowed her eyes at me.

"No." I flat out replied.

"Yes." She pouted.

"No…." Already I'm losing this battle because of that pout.

"I won't talk to you in a month!"

I groan. She wins this battle hands down. "Fine, I'm playing."

* * *

Here we are, out at the open field. Here is how the team being drawn. Men against women. Well, Alice and Emmett were having an argument how us women could beat ht men without much effort, and the team had been decided by the both of them. Emmett did complain about us having one more woman, but Esme is just going to be our referee. After Alice pointed that out, he stopped his complaint and wanted the men to be out on the field first. I wonder if that was a good idea. Well, Edward is still glaring at me; immature vampire, so hopefully I'd hit the ball right into his face. At least something would be entertaining me.

"Bella, you first." Emmett said. I quickly look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Who's pitching on your side?" Since Alice is on our side, she refuses to pitch since that wouldn't be fair for us.

"I am." Edward answered my question as he stepped up. Well, I might as well aim the ball at his face.

"Okay." I said and before I move to where the base is, Alice gently grabs me and spins me around.

"Try not to hit his face, will you?" She whispered lowly so that only I could hear. Well, that ruins my fun.

"Fine." I groan in a little disappointment. "I'll try not to."

She smiles and let go of me. I turn to move up to the batting base and get into my position. Edward and I lock eyes, but we're pretty much glaring at each other. Then he swings his arm back, and tosses the ball towards me in a speed of light. Well, needless to say that I'm surprise that I even hit the ball perfectly square, and watches as it flies straight towards where Edward is. It's too fast for him to react, but lucky for him it doesn't even hit his face. It misses a good portion of his face, dang it. Ah wait, his face goes pale. Mission accomplished. I grin at that and set off toward the first base. When Emmett and Garrett are still running after the ball, I make another run towards the second base just when I see the ball flying toward Jasper. I pick up my speed and beat the ball in time, so I land on the second base right before the ball lands into Jasper's palms.

"Good run." He chuckled and winked at me. I grin back, and the game finally getting a bit serious.

So far the women are winning, and Emmett's face begins to be paler than usual. When it's up to the women to be out on the field, Alice makes it hard for the men team to even hit the ball. Trust her to make everything difficult while using her psychic ability. Kate is assigned to catch the ball at each base, while Tanya and I are assigned to retrieve the ball when it's been hit. Well it's fun to be out here with Tanya, just talking to her while waiting for the ball to actually being hit. Sarcasm is so much intended there.

"Are you and Edward alright?" She asked. Well, do we look alright to her I wonder.

"No." There's nothing more to elaborate on that.

"Why not?"

"Because I want a divorce and he doesn't."

A gasp.

"Why do you want a divorce?" She asked in mildly surprise.

"Because I don't love him like I used to, and he doesn't really love me like he thought he did."

"How do you know that?" Jeez, how many questions does she have to ask me per minute?

"Because I'm a vampire now, he can't keep me around for my blood anymore. If he does love me, he would try to get me back while I was at the Volturi. Yet, he didn't. Instead of him being there with me, it was Alice. So how do you think Edward loves me when he clearly is not _in_ love with me? Surely he is more in love with my blood than the actual Isabella Swan."

"Ouch."

"For him or for me? Because if it's for me I really couldn't care less." Which is the true. He has done his part on hurting me. And I have done my part on loving him with everything that I had until I got crushed by the realization that he didn't really love me. Alice was the one to pick up the pieces. Alice was the one that was actually there for me when I needed a shoulder to lean on. Alice was everything that I ever wanted and I was too blind to even see that. I am a fool.

"Well, so he's free, right?" She asked, her voice dripping with hope.

I turn and look at her as if she had just asked the most stupidest question ever. Well, in this case, it is the stupidest question ever. "Go for it." I said sarcastically, but I don't think she really recognize that since she practically beams.

"Okay!" And if I didn't think that she would actually doing what she is doing right, she starts to bounce. Urgh, can I just switch role with Kate?

"Ladies! In coming!" Alice's voice breaks me from the torture that is from Tanya being all giddy. In fact, she's still too giddy to even hear what Alice has just said. I ignore her and make a sprint toward the ball. With my speed and reflexes, I catch it and toss it over to Kate as fast as I could. Kate catches the ball before Garrett can even hit the first base.

"You're out hun." She said playfully. Garrett groans and tries to kiss her, but she pulls back. "Sorry, but loser cannot kiss me."

We burst out laughing at that, except Edward. That guy really needs to stop glaring at me like I'm his enemy. I haven't broken any promises, instead of being his wife. But really he could of have guessed that it isn't working out the way that we both _hoped_ it would. This isn't a relationship about love. It's literally a relationship about who is the _man_ in this marriage. In my mind, no one is the man in the marriage. In his mind, he _is. _Tanya better _court_ him and seduce him or do whatever, since I think she'd make him more happy than I ever could. And even though I'd love to see Tanya in action, but I have something plan for both Renesmee and Alice. Now that I can semi-block Alice from seeing my decision, I'm quite happy that it will go well; especially with Jake helping me out. Now she can't even see the decision when Jake or Renesmee is involved. A genius; that I am.

* * *

_A/N_

_I'm in a mood where I have no idea what I'm typing, and so, Bella is so OOC lol. Maybe I can just make it like that she has changed, and find everything a little annoying lol. Now that she's not too hang up on Edward, of course everything should annoy her. :P_

_Thanks for being patient with me :)  
_


	21. The Sharp Edge

**The Sharp Edge**

The hope of Tanya would actually seduce Edward fell. I should of known or remember that Edward could read mind, because he avoided her like a plague. It was quite sad to see her sulking somewhere, when she thought that nobody would hear her. Well, my two weeks at Forks is nearly over and even so, I don't really want to leave yet. Two weeks aren't enough for me to catch up with everyone, even though I can't catch up with Charlie and everyone else that is still human. I miss them all but being something that is so out of the ordinary came with a price. Everything comes with a price, and I just had to choose the most awesome price of all; my human relations.

I sigh as I walk around the house looking for Renesmee. I know I've spent more time with her than any of the other family members, but she's my little girl and I just miss her so much. Right now I don't know where she is, and Alice can't help me because she couldn't get any vision that involves Renesmee. If Renesmee was with the wolves then I guess I can't really breach the treaty. Jacob is the Alpha, but there's still a treaty attached to that place and I rather not make the shapeshifters mad at me. For me to still be a newborn with red eyes just isn't safe for them, that's what they think. I just want my little girl back so bad since I'd be going back to the Volturi soon enough; two days from now.

"Bella."

Oh no, not that voice. I try not to give out an irritated sigh when I turn on my heels and smiles at Edward. I think I have my own personal stalker, and it's a bit creepy since Edward actually _stalked_ me when I was still a human.

"Hello Edward, can I help you?" I asked as politely as I could. Edward just stands there with the painful and longing look in his eyes. Then all of the sudden he's all over me, with his arms wrap around me so tightly that if I was a human I would break beneath his embrace. His face buries into my shoulder as I feel his shallow breath upon my expose skin.

"Please Bella, come back to me. Forgive me, I was wrong, and still am for letting you go like this. Please, just give me another chance to prove my love to you. I promise that I will treat you the way that you want to be treated. Just please, come back to me." He sobbed dryly into my shoulder, and I felt sorry for him. A part of me wants to go back to him yet another part of me is telling me is putting up a front.

"Edward…" I began as I tried to push him away from me, but that only increased his hold on me.

"Please, please…" He pleaded. He sounded exactly like a puppy right now, asking its owner to come back to him. It's quite pathetic, but this is Edward and I've already shattered his heart. Or at least I think I did.

"I'm **in** love with Alice, Edward." I emphasized as I used my strength to push him away from me. I guess I used too much of my strength, because I sent him flying back across the room. I watch as he crashes into the back wall only to land on his feet so perfectly. There's still a dent of his shape though, and I hope that Esme wouldn't chew me out on this.

"It's just a phase Bella, it will pass. Two women can't be _in_ love with each other. A woman can't make the other one feel safe, only a man could. A woman can't protect the other from harm, only a man could. A woman doesn't have that much **strength**, only a man has."

Already, I'm feeling the rage coming onto me but I push it back. He's crossing the line once again, and I can't believe that he still hasn't learned his lesson.

"Like I said Bella, this is just a phase. I know that you will come back to me, Bella." He grinned and I felt like something was up.

That feeling immediately comes true, I can see figures blurring around the house, and in an instant they come to stand beside Edward. He turns to them and smiles as if he has just won a lottery, before turning his head to look at me again. I feel myself taking a couple of steps back out of shock and surprise. He has already planned this? Does he think that forcing me to come back to him would make me love him again?

"Please Bella, come back to me. You can willingly come back to me, or I have to take this to the next level." His expression turns sour, and his _companions_; there are three of them, starts to chuckle. Honestly I don't know where he has found them, but they will be the first three that I will dispose of before Edward. Where is the Edward that I had loved from when I was human? Gone, that Edward had already died.

"Edward, don't do this." I narrow my eyes at him but it only amuses him further.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how much I wanted you." He takes a step closer to me, and I growl at the three that move with him, they don't seem to feel threaten by my growl. "And now that I have you alone, I guess I could take you back by force."

He lunges at me with those three in tow. They circle around me for a while, until the youngest of the three makes a move for it. He jumps at me, but just when I'm about to hit him his figure disappears. It's like an illusion, and that confuses me. While I ponder on where he just went, I feel a weigh on my back and immediately my body meets the floor. I hear Edward chuckles above me as his hand presses firmly down on the side of my face, pinning me against the floor.

"Let me introduce you to my three sweet followers.

The one that used his _illusion_ on you was Ty, and his lover left him for another woman, just like you."

I should of have guessed, who else would have help him get to me if they don't feel the same way as him? Figure.

"And this one,"

A face instantly appears before my eyes, smiling down at me with a pair of cat-like eyes. His eyes, now that I see them, are red. For Edward to team up with the vampires that feed on humans to get to me is beyond pathetic.

"This is Kyle, his ability is the enhancement of his speed. Even though we, vampires, are quite fast, he is faster than the ordinary vampire and newborn. He is faster than _you_."

Great, so I can't outrun this guy.

"The last one is Jamie, he has the ability to manipulate objects and transform them to what suits his mood.

You see Bella, their wives had left them for another woman. After I shared my story with them, they are more than willing to help me get you back. So this is what I am doing, forcefully claiming you as mine because **you are mine**. You're not Alice's, Mike's, Tyler's or anyone else's. You are mine, and I hope you come to realize that."

He lifts me up then, and when I'm about to kick the living hell out of him I feel myself stiffen. My eyes shift to Jamie and he's looking at me with a winning grin. "What did you do?"

"I can manipulate objects, yes?" He drawled on his Italian accent, and I just nodded my head in confirmation. "I can manipulate any objects, including bodies. Your bones are my objects, just to be sure that you understand me, I will summarize it for you. Your body is no longer yours to control, but mine. Until you start loving Edward again, I will give your body back to you. Comprende?"

"And once I get my body back you will die!" I yelled angrily at him and he chuckled. My yell attracts people, apparently, and I have had no idea where they've been but I'm glad that they are here now. Someone needs to beat some senses into Edward's head, literally, and these three men's heads, physically.

"What's go-….Hey what are you doing to Bella?" Emmett blurted out loudly while his long legs quickly striking over to me. But then he stopped and he looked real confused for a moment. _Jamie._

"Hey! What the hell? I can't move!" Emmett bellowed in frustration.

"It's Jamie, he can manipulate objects, your body included." I frowned as Emmett started growling in annoyance. If Emmett couldn't save me now, I guess no one could. But if Edward was planning to keep me here as an hostage, I'd doubt that Aro would be happy about it. Aro! That's it! I could scare Edward off by mentioning Aro!

"Edward…"

"Yes, Bella? You decide to come back to me?"

I growled. "No, I'm just going to warn you beforehand that Aro will not be happy about this if he doesn't see me back there in two days."

Edward chuckles then, and I know he has a plan. "Oh Bella, you know I wouldn't dive my head in without any plan. Aren't you curious to why you only see Emmett right now, and not everyone else?"

"What?"

He chuckled again. "The rest of the family won't be back until tomorrow, when Jamie's ability wears off on them. I know how Alice's vision works, I can trick her and lead her to the wrong path. I know that Jasper is quite good at tracking, but when there is another scent interfering he won't be able to perform the job well. As for the rest, they won't be able to find where I am. As for Aro, he won't be able to find where I am if he sends Demitri to find me. Remember, I have Jamie, Ty and Kyle with me. Adding my ability to read mind, we are invincible."

His plan is well thought out, and I'm in trouble; a big, massive trouble.

* * *

_A/N_

_I'm planning to kill Edward off, just to let you know ;D My plan is well thought out, bwahahaha xD_

_Thanks for being patience with me guys :)  
_


	22. Red

**Red**

I didn't see that coming, definitely didn't see it coming at all. I was out hunting with my family, and even though I was keeping my visions on because of Edward's behavior recently I didn't think that he would scoop down to this level. My own freaking brother, and I thought that he was better than this. He wasn't better than even a baby that was learning how to walk! I didn't know how or when he had gathered such three people with such unique abilities; an ability that could mobilize us until certain of time. Edward would be dead when I would get through to him. The problem was, he kept playing with my visions and I couldn't get the exact decision of what he would be doing. All I knew that he was going to kidnap Bella, with the help of those three, and ran off to…somewhere. That was when he had started to play with my vision. I couldn't loathed him anymore if I wanted to, because the said loath had already intensified to the max, and even Jasper didn't even try to calm me down when I knew that he was raging over Edward's action as well.

"What are you thinking, Alice?" Jasper asked, barely restraining the anger in his voice.

"Edward must be killed." I answered as my eyes flared angrily. Even at the mention of his name already made my already cold blood boiled with hatred.

"We can work this out, Alice. There is no need to kill your brother." Esme said softly, and I knew that she didn't want to lose Edward, or the fact that she didn't want to lose any member of the family when she had already lost one; Bella, to the Volturi. But my decision had been made, and even though I couldn't see the vision of me snapping Edward's head and split his body in half, I still knew that I would kill him when I could get my hands on him.

"Your mother is right, there is no need for killing." Carlisle commented, and I snorted along with Rosalie and Jasper.

"We're killing him!" We both snarled, something that we had never done to our respectful parents. Like most parents would have done after their children had disrespectfully snarling at them, they would be snarling back but not Carlisle and Esme. They all but shook their heads in defeat and waited for the mobilization to pass.

I hated waiting, especially when I knew that Bella was in danger and the fact that Edward had already gotten to her. I hated the fact that he would be far from within my reach, and I would have to take a lot of time in trying to find him. I know that my siblings would be with me, hell even the wolves would be with me, and I couldn't be more grateful to them. I would need all the help that I could get to find Bella, and have her safely back in my arms again. How did I even agree to let her marry my brother? How did I even agree to let my brother impregnate her? He had gone far enough, and if he didn't believe in karma right now, he better start believing it now because I would be his karma; and karma would hurt more than a broken heart. Oh, I would rip his heart from his ribcage, crush it in my palm and kill him off slowly. He deserved every pain that I would be inflicting in him.

"I can move now, a little." Rosalie said, and I quickly turned to look at her. Her fingers were moving, but only just a little. The mobilization was slowly fading away, and it was slowly. This wait was agonizing.

"It won't be long now." I heard Jasper growl, and I couldn't help the small twitch of my lips. Yes, it wouldn't be long now, and Edward better watch out.

"The Volturi won't be happy." Carlisle added, and I had to agree.

"Aro will have Edward killed." I mused, and couldn't help but add a little chuckle afterward. But I stopped, Edward was mine for the killing, not Aro's. There was no way that I would come to Aro for help, even though we would be returning to Volterra, in approximately three days. If I couldn't find Bella in that three days, Aro would sure to have sent someone down to Forks and inspect the place. There was no way Bella and I could escape from Aro, not when he had Demitri on his side.

"We won't tell him if Bella and I could be back in Italy on time." I commented. I could feel that the said ability had already beginning to talk the longer that I had my distraction on the time. I could feel my feet, but not enough for me to take off running towards the house.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked. I've already seen the concern look on his face after my answer, but there was no need to hide it from him, or the family.

"Three days…."

There was a deafening silence, and before I could open my mouth to say anything all of our heads turned towards the sound of a crash. Jasper was the first to announce that we could move again, and before we went to our defensive mode a vision flashed before my eyes. I giggled, at least only a little, at what the vision told me. My big brother Emmett could be a clumsy vampire at times, there was no such thing as 'keep it quiet' for him. Everyone turned to look at me, but I know that Jasper was calming them down since I wasn't feeling threatening by the sound. A second later Emmett appeared with a huge frown on his face. His eyes, however, told us that he was ready to kill.

"Alice! Let's go hunt that asshole down!" Emmett bellowed, and quickly rushed over to me just to grab me. I had already seen this coming, so I swiftly jumped out of the way and shook my head. His frown deepened as he stopped, his arms crossed across his huge chest.

"Edward is messing up with my visions, I can't pinpoint his exact location."

"Then what the hell are we going to do? He got Bella-bear!" He howled, his eyes darkening in rage. Rosalie had to come over to his side, rubbing her hand against his back to sooth him. Jasper was on his job as well, but it didn't look like he was calming down some. Whatever Edward had done to Emmett, it had gotten Emmett to be exactly like what he was transformed to be; a frightening monster.

"We can't spread out to find them, Jamie can stop our body from functioning." I sighed, this was going to be rather difficult if Edward's _friends_ were to be in a group. That would be hard to separate them one by one.

"Not to mention we only have three days until the Volturi find out." Jasper added in. I hadn't forgotten about that. If Aro had his hand in this case, Edward and those three would be killed. Bella was his favorite person, it was as if he was treating her like his own daughter. Her power was of use to him, and if she could master that power she could be feared by every single vampire that was still alive.

"Three days?" Emmett asked, confused. But the evident of his anger was still there.

"If Bella and I didn't get back to Volterra in three days, there will be problems. Aro would capture Edward and those three without much difficulty, and if he sent his strongest vampire army just to get those four, they would surely die."

"Let them die! But I want to kill Edward, so he's mine!" Emmett growled. He needed to calm down.

"Emmett! He is still your brother!" Esme yelled, and that calmed Emmett down a bit. Well, not a bit, a whole lot. Because when he turned to look at our mother, his anger vanished and he looked like a dog with its tail behind its legs, and its head bowed down in shame.

"Yes, ma'am…" He muttered under his breath, and I had to hold the urge to giggle at the sight.

"What are we going to do now?" Rosalie asked, and I was surprised that she was getting herself involved in this. I opened my mouth, about to say that I didn't know, but my mouth was hanging open while I was being sucked into a vision. When I came out of it, and quickly turned to half-glare at Maria. She raised an eyebrow at me with a little smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"No! Absolutely no!"

"Why not? If we had an army of vampire, we could find Edward very easily. And with Jasper here, he could train them and there won't be any chance for Edward to win this fight." Maria said. Jasper actually growled, and whatever he had told me about Maria, she hadn't even change a bit.

"I won't do it, Maria." Jasper said sternly, and it was the first time that I've seen him stood up for himself.

"What do you mean?" Maria turned to look up at him in confusion. "I thought it would be a good idea."

"No, it won't. It will be like hundreds of years ago, and I do not want to repeat the past." Jasper replied and held his gaze down on her. They stared at each other for a short while before Maria sighed in defeat. At least she wasn't pushing him. However, I could see that Jasper would be quite strict about this relationship with Maria. It was as if he was taming the beast.

"We need a plan." I spoke up.

"Let's go back into the house and brainstorm." Carlisle suggested. We all nodded and set off towards the house. I swear if I could at least pinpoint his location, he would be a dead vampire meat. I just hope that Jacob could keep a straight face if he was to find out, and protect Nessie from finding out. I didn't want her to be worrying about her mother, not when she was still this young and had so much to learn.


	23. My Escape

**My Escape**

What would happen if I escape now? Edward couldn't read my thoughts so I had a much better chance of getting away. The problem was…I was being watched like a prisoner. I hated that. For once when I was human I thought that was only to protect me; and it was. Now it was like he was protecting himself. I needed a way to distract him. I needed a way to distract him enough to make him think that I was willing to bend into his every wish. I just wanted to get my hands around his neck, and slowly twisting it so that he could feel the pain before I tear his head off. I wanted so much just to do that but not when I was being watched every single day. I know that they had kind of routine to watch me. It was like every three days they would change place. Edward could stay with me longer than he wanted, but he needed one of these men to help him. He knew that I was stronger than him, so having these men beside me was an added bonus into his strength. In a way he was pathetic.

"So Bella, are you thirsty?" Kyle asked as he studied me once again for the millionth time. Was I that interesting? I turned my head and hissed at him, in which he chuckled in respond. "Your eyes are pitch black, it has been two days. I know newborn wouldn't be able to control their thirst for longer than a day."

He was true. I was thirsty, _beyond_ thirsty at this point but all I wanted right now was to drink his blood. Well, he didn't have any drop of blood in his system, so that would be such a waste. But there was no way that he would get me some blood to drink now, would he? Edward had gone off to hunt, since those three preferred human blood over animal blood. So right now, only Kyle and Ty were with me. I could throw Ty off, because now I knew that his power had to get my mind working on seeing illusions. If that didn't work, he would try and help Kyle to get at me, and I was too strong for him to hold me down; too strong and too fast for him. So that only leave Kyle, and he was faster than me. However, I wasn't sure about the strength that he upheld, guess I would have to find it out sooner than later.

"I won't drink human blood." I snarled at him, and he chuckled. I could drink human blood to get me out of here, it all mattered in the art of strength.

"I don't think Edward would want to come back and see you in this _dying_ state." He smirked, and I frowned at that. Edward had the tendency to overreact in such a small situation.

"What are you going to do about it? Don't tell me that you're doing this because you're _afraid_ of him." I emphasized the word, and smirked when both Kyle and Ty narrowed their eyes in annoyance.

"We're not afraid of him." Kyle growled. I really did hit a small nerve there.

"Oh really? Then why don't you try showing that to me?" I asked, raising a brow at him in a challenging manner. He appeared in front of me then, too fast for human eyes to see him, even for me to see him. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face up, and let out a growl of acceptance.

"You're going to kill and drink a human, whether you or Edward approve of it or not."

With that he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder so effortlessly. Well, I was still immobilized and I wasn't sure for how long. I had heard the brief conversation between Edward and Jamie that he had set the whole area under his control, and that I was the only one to be affected by it. At least I was going to be out of this dumpster of a motel. Actually, it wasn't exactly a motel. I didn't know where Edward had found this place but it was actually quite…decent for vampires to be living here without anyone knowing; without humans detecting them. So as Kyle increased his speed to the nearest town of Alaska. It was funny that Edward would choose this place as his hide out, when the Denali sisters actually lived here as well. Let's just say that it was quite stupid, but I guess the Denali would have no clue of what had happened, and maybe Tanya would be more than happy to help with his stupid plan of trying to win me back. He should let go of me already, there was no way that I would come back to him when my heart already belonged to Alice.

"You do know that the Denali sisters live here, right?" I asked.

"Yea, your point being?"

I rolled my eyes at his question. Out of all the men in Edward's manipulation, only Kyle was the stupid one. "They're friends with the Cullens, and if they see you with me they might as well inform the Cullens. Not to mention, the Volturi probably are looking for me right now."

Kyle stopped abruptly, enough to send me flying forward since he had decided to loosen his grip on me. What the hell was his problem? Oh right, the mention of the Volturi looking for me. Didn't he know that I was with the Volturi anyway? I tried to moved, and when my body obeyed me I couldn't help but flip myself up and turned towards him, about to take him down but paused when I saw the look of panic and shock on his face. He didn't know that I was with the Volturi now? Probably the most prize possession of them too?

"The…Volturi? What?" He asked in immense surprise.

I cocked my head to the side, not really attempting to hide my smirk. "Oh? Edward didn't tell you?"

A slight shake of his head already confirmed that Edward didn't. I guess it was my job to tell him. Wait, if I had to tell him then should I let him go to tell the others? Decisions, decisions, and I hated making decisions when I know that it would cost my escape. I sighed, giving in to the decision that I would just let him go back to tell the others. No one would want to be involved with the Volturi, especially holding someone of theirs captive. Well, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now so of course I knew exactly what he was feeling. Edward had betrayed him, and the other two, judging by the fact that he didn't tell them enough about me. I guess he only did tell them about how I left him because of Alice, his own sister, and he didn't quite approve of it.

"Has Edward told you about the confrontation that the Volturi had on the Cullens? Especially the part that I was still very much human?"

He nodded. "Yea…but he left the part that you were a human then. He said that you were a vampire when the Volturi came to visit you. After they left you changed your feelings and came to his sister, Alice. He told us the same story so we believed him. He never did say anything about you being a part of the Volturi. Hell! If he said that we wouldn't even agree to help him get you back!"

Ah, smart Edward, only telling these guys half the truth. Very smart, indeed. So all I did was chuckle to Kyle's panic explanation. "I was very human when the Volturi came. Edward nearly killed his own _wife_ if it wasn't for Alice that had come to rescue me. The Volturi came for my daughter, Renesmee, and we managed to tell Aro that Renesmee wasn't the Immortal Child. He believed us, but upon seeing me still as a human he wouldn't have it. So he made an agreement with the family and well me. I agreed to…be a part of his people just as long as he would leave my family alone. He changed me, and took me back to Volterra, Alice made some kind of agreement to him so she tagged along without me knowing. It took a while for me to even accept the fact that she wanted to be there, with me. We had this game that Aro made, it was a cruel game but my team managed to win. Our prize was two weeks of freedom with another person. So I chose to come back to Forks for a visit with Alice, and that was when the family knew about us. Edward didn't take it quite well, even though he acted like he did."

I paused then, taking in the unnecessary breath while thinking about how he had been nothing but the Edward that I had once fallen in love with. I couldn't believe that he could just in such short amount of time. "The rest I guess you already knew. I have no idea how he persuaded you and the other two to support him, but he had told half of the truth but not the whole truth."

Kyle was silent for a moment, and I chose to stay put. I didn't want to just turn and run off especially when I knew that he could catch me at any moment. So I waited for him, which didn't take long when he looked at me. Realization dawned on him and I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. When he didn't know what he was in for, he looked so mighty and tough. Now that he knew he looked like a child being caught red handed with his hand buried deep in the candy jar. His eyes darting side to side, as if to find a way to escape from what he had gotten himself into. Maybe I should help him out. Wait, hold on a minute, why should I help him when he had helped Edward to kidnap me? There was no way I would help someone when they did the wrong thing that would most likely led to their death. Well it was their fault if I could say so myself. If they didn't head butt into a situation that they didn't fully understand, then they would most likely be alive in the near future. Wow, I sounded like a heartless vampire here, minus the pun. Since when had I become so bitchy? I hope that Heidi's bitchiness didn't rub off on me.

"What would happen to me if I let you go?" He asked hesitantly, afraid to know that he would die whether he'd let me go or not.

"What do you think? You'd die either way. You can outrun Edward, but you can never overpower him. You, however, can't outrun nor overpower the Volturi. You, Ty and Jamie are going to die. The longer you keep me here, the faster they will find you. Besides, I have an ability that even Aro can't even preach. So if you let me go now, he may not know who you are."

It was some kind of a bargain, but I didn't really care. Either way, he was going to be killed. Aro would find them just by touching my family, and he would find these men and kill them. Edward would probably be the last, and I wanted to be the one to actually kill him. It won't be a quick death, I could assure him that if I had seen him. It would be a slow, torturous death that he would wish he was dead. I was never once sided with revenge, but now it sounded as sweet as ever. Was this the feeling of hatred? Maybe, but right now Edward was going to die, along with these men.

"Well…Then I guess I'll just flee!" With that said, he blurred away from me in a speed that not even my newborn speed could even match. It was out of side in just a mere second, and even though I know that he might possibly outrun the Volturi, but he could never hide from them.

"Guess that's my cue to go back home." I shrugged to myself and started back towards Forks. I probably had to stay close to the woods since I didn't want the human to see how much of an inhuman being I could be. I just couldn't wait to get home. When the thought of home finally dawned on me, I began to think of Renesmee. I knew that Jacob would protect her no matter what, and he would kill Edward if he even hurt Renesmee. But I wanted to know if she was really alright. So I picked up my pace, in hope that when I did get back home the first face I'd be seeing was my little girl.

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry for the long wait. Here's your next update and this time I don't have any excuse for making you guys wait for such a long time . So I'm really, really sorry.  
_


	24. Romanian Threat

**Romanian Threat**

It didn't take long for me to reach Forks. When I did reach Forks, however, the scent of wet dog was everywhere. It was as if the Quilettes had dominated the entire town. I didn't know what exactly was going on, or why all I could smell was them, but I was getting worried that Renesmee was in some kind of danger. I picked up my pace towards the Cullen home, in hope that I would see Renesmee there in the protective arms of Jacob. I also hoped that my family would be there as well, and I know that I was hoping just a tad too much there. I couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. It had been three days after all, perhaps more than that. I guess Edward had held me captive for too long that all I could think about was to escape and kill him off later. Kill him off? Was that all I could think about it? He was my ex husband after all, even though we hadn't exactly filed for divorce yet. It didn't mean anything, no, paper didn't mean anything and I wasn't even wearing a ring. The love was gone, and he was trying to force it back into me. The thing that I didn't mind though, it was the fact that he was still Renesmee's father. I didn't want my baby girl to have no father, much less a stepfather.

Pushing that thought out of my mind as I raced back to my home, that was when I became more worried. There was no scent of my little girl, or my family. All of that sweet scent had been engulfed in these god awful wet dogs smell. There was something going on here, and I didn't like the thought that my Renesmee was going to be in danger; great danger. So without further thought in where my little angel was, I pushed through the front door and – of course – breaking it in the process. My eyes darting about the place before blurring into the next room which was the kitchen and the kitchen was empty. I quickly came around to the living room, hoping that they all would be there when I poked my head in between the arch. I breathed out a sigh of relief upon seeing everyone there, even though they had the same shock plastered on their perfected features. I guess they didn't expect to see me so…soon?

"Momma?" Renesmee spoke in all her sweet little voice that I have missed for three days now. Wait, was it three days now, or was it more?

"Renesmee." I sighed in relief before crossing over to the other side of the room. I scooped my daughter up in my arms and hugged her, not too tightly in case I might crush her even though I just wanted to squeeze her to death. I was so worried about her.

"Mom…I thought that you're…with daddy." She spoke, her voice was laced with utter confusion. I didn't know what the family had told her, but I was glad that they didn't tell her what exactly had happen.

"Well, I missed you so much that I let your dad does whatever he wants so I could come home to spend time with you." It was a lie but how could I tell her that her father was a douchebag? I didn't even know if she would understand that word anyway. Oh hang on, if she was hanging around Jacob so she would know. There were, indeed, quite a lot of words that Jacob could teach Renesmee while I wasn't around.

"Bella, is that really you?" A velvet voice asked and I instantly knew that voice. I placed Renesmee down on the ground to quickly look over to the source of where the voice came from. My eyes landed on her pale face, and I thought that her face couldn't get any paler but I was wrong. The shadows below her eyes were darker than usual, and if she was human she would looked like she had been crying non-stop. I wouldn't be surprise that she couldn't pinpoint where Edward had taken me, not when Edward knew exactly how to avoid her.

"Yes, Alice…It's really me." I said softly, afraid that if I raised my voice any higher she would crumble. I've never seen Alice weak before, and right now, before my eyes was the proof that she had been building up this strong façade to reassure me and those around me that everything would be fine. Now, to have seen her like this made me wanted to go back to that prison hole and kill off Edward myself.

She just stood there, neither of us speaking before I caught her in my arms. I thought that vampire could never appear weak, not with Alice anyway. But she made it the more impossible to believe that. She was _trembling_ in my arms as her dry sobs filled the empty room. I had started to notice that everyone was here, including the Quileutes and of course Heidi and Demetri. I wasn't surprise that they were here, it was over three days after all and Alice and I hadn't even returned to Volterra yet. However, to say that they were completely silent surprised me. Normally they'd break up whatever we were having at the moment, but they just stood there with the look of utter rage reflecting in their eyes. For some strange reason I knew that the rage wasn't being directed at me.

"Edward…" Heidi sneered, her jet black eyes became more visible by the minute. Here we go…

"Will die," Demetri finished for her, but not without adding a little sadistic smirk. "Of course."

From the distance I could hear people talking, and I knew that it was another group of vampire since they couldn't talk that fast. All I could get out right now since my mind was 80% preoccupied on Alice were;

"_I could smell her, she's home."_

"_We haven't found Edward."_

"_Three of his friends are dead."_

"_Spread out. Kill him."_

Well, at least by those few sentences I now knew that Edward was going to face some kind of brutal death. However that was my job to kill him. Not only that he kidnapped me and tried to force me to love him back, he also crushed whatever walls that Alice had built up to make her look strong but she was just a mess now. He had got to pay, one way or another, by my hands and no one else. Wait, since when had I become so brutally angry at him?

Alice lifted her head from my chest, and her mouth opened to say something but she was cut short by the interruption that was Aro. I sighed in annoyance and turned to face him only to see the amused look on his face. Of course that look vanished and was replaced by a frown. When he frowned, that meant he was going to kill someone. Unless he was frustrated at something but I knew that he wasn't.

"Bella, how have you been?" He asked, trying to coat his voice up in that disgusting sugary tone.

"Could have been better." I replied.

"I will cut to the chase," He paused, watching me as if I knew what he was about to ask me. I couldn't read minds, and Aro wasn't the easiest one to read. His book may be opened, but inside that book were words that could not be understood. They weren't complicated, but no one could decipher the message. "Do you know where Edward is?"

I should have known that he would ask this question. Who else could he have turned to when the main victim was me? I could see that Edward hadn't left a single trail for the Volturi to find him, and it wasn't like I would know where he went either. I sighed and shook my head. "No."

"Are you sure?" Aro asked suspiciously as if thinking that I was lying to him. Why the hell would I lie to him when I wanted to know where Edward was as well?

"Yes Aro, I am sure." I nearly snarled at him for even nearly accusing me of lying to him. Sure, it wouldn't have trusted me because Edward used to be my husband, but he should have known that Edward had crossed the line too many times for me to even hide him anymore, let alone save his ass this time.

Aro continued to give me that suspicious look, and I gave him the look that said that I wasn't lying. I wasn't good at lying, whether I was still human or not. That little trait had never left me after all. As if my look was convincing enough, he turned his gaze away from me just when Felix came barging into the living room. If I thought that Emmett was huge, this guy was enormous. I guess being away from the Volturi just made me seeing things, or it was just the fact that I still hadn't fed yet and I was very hungry. Thirst. _Blood._ I shouldn't be thinking about it. I guess there was no choice but to go hunting now, and just when I decided that would be my option Alice tensed up in my arms. Abandoning somewhat of the thirst I turned to look down at her in worried. Her eyes became cloudy, and when she got back from whatever vision that she had just reserved, her whole body started to shake with so much rage that I didn't quite understand how such a small person like herself could be able to contain this much amount of rage. I heard growl coming from towards my right, and when I turned I saw Jasper shaking with the same rage that Alice was, and when Alice tried to fight back the growl that was trying to escape, he let his growl to be heard.

Of course, that would never go unnoticed by Aro. "Alice dear, would you mind if I see what you just saw?" He stepped forward, extending his hand out towards her cautiously. Alice glared at the hand for a second, before extending her hand out and placed it on top of his. Hey now, I wanted to know what she saw too!

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. His facial expression changed into that of a horrifying one. Now I was curious to know what it was that got these three vampires to become this furious. I looked to Jasper, and his eyes were tightly shut but that didn't stop the growl that was coming out from between closed lips. I turned to look back down at Alice, before looking at Aro. I continued to look at these three like this for a good second before sighing in annoyance.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?"

"Edward…" Was all that Alice had said before she clamped her mouth shut, a small growl emitting from those closed lips. What about Edward? I turned to the only source that knew exactly what was going on, Aro. He let Alice's hand go and looked at me. I almost cowered underneath his gaze. He was that frightening and I knew that he knew what he looked like at this moment.

"Edward had joined the Romanians. They had gathered a large amount of blood thirsting newborns to come and take us down. The only way to stop this attack…" He paused and turned to look at Renesmee. Oh no, he did not just think that he could use my daughter as a bait!

"Aro…" I growled at him, which made him look back at me. "Do whatever you want with Edward, I don't care, but leave Renesmee out of this."

"But she is the solution to get to Edward…." He uttered a reply, not really even thinking that this was my daughter.

"You touch her, and I don't think I would be happy to help your _clan_ survive the Romanians attack." I snarled at him, and he hissed. By now I didn't realize that Alice had stopped shaking and growling, she was now hugging herself to me to calm me down…At least tried.

"Then you and your family think of a plan to stop this. You know exactly where to find us, and their attack will commence in two weeks." With that said he waved Heidi, Demetri, Felix and the lower ranks to follow him. He was gone after that, leaving the Cullens to think of a plan to save him and the Volturi. Yet, here I thought the Volturi was that _strong._

"What are we going to do?" Emmett was the first to ask after a few minutes of silent. I closed my eyes, inhaled deeply and slowly exhaling the unneeded oxygen to calm me down a little. Then I turned to look at him, knowing exactly what I wanted us to do to avoid this kind of blood lust. I didn't want to be involved in this, and I knew that the rest of my family didn't want to either.

"We find Edward, take him back to us." I looked over to Renesmee, and shook my head lightly. I didn't want to say this, but I had to. Not because I knew it would hurt her, but I knew that if Edward wasn't going to die – by my hands at least – he would surely going to die in a torturous death by Aro's hands. "And kill him. Then I want the rest of you to stay on the side line while I tried to protect you all and the Volturi from getting mentally harmed."

"No freaking way!" Emmett shouted, and I only sighed.

"It's the only way for us to stay alive, if it means my sacrifice."

* * *

_A/N_

_Attention. Writer block. I just wanna hurry up this chapter so I can just go kill Edward. If it's not happening in real life then it shall be in this story lol. Anyway, not sure I will update again since Our Paths is just too interesting, sorry o;  
_


	25. AN Apologies

**Apologies**

I apologize for letting you all wait for the story to be updated. In truth, I've lost all kind of motivation in continuing with Twilight Saga fanfiction. Sure, I love to read them but writing one at this moment…I just can't. It is time for me to move on from Twilight. You may think that there should be more of a reason behind this, but that just it. I'm sorry.


End file.
